


Voodoo Doll

by naahrotta



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Mystery, Supernatural - Freeform, jongkey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naahrotta/pseuds/naahrotta
Summary: Hidden in the forest...There is a secret.An innocent lumberjack shall meet his fateful destiny.And find...The Witch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! ^-^  
> This is my first fic here, although I've been a ficwriter for quite some time in others sites~  
> This one here is my favorite among all the fics I wrote, and I hope you can enjoy <3  
> I tried to import it from asiafanfic but I still don't know how to use this tool ;;  
> ps; be patient because this fic is huge as hell!

 

 

 

 _ **I**_ n the northwest, in the darkest, dense and quiet part of the forest – say the elders and the legends that – there's a monster.

A being without light; without salvation. An evil spirit. The definition of sin incarnated into flesh. Doomed to be damned for eternity of time. Isolated from the world, far from the eyes that judge and God's mercy.

 

 

****

 

 

 _ **“B**_ less my heart! Bless my soul!” Exclaimed a lady in a voice slightly higher than the various murmurs that hung throughout the center of the old town, attracting the attention of a young man who was buying fish fillets in a tent not far away. His ears always aware of noises due to the numerous travels through the forest. He turned his face minimally; discreet, enough so that he could catch sight of the old woman who yelled with the corner of his eye “Don’t say such a thing!” She made the cross sign.

“Ssshh! Don’t yell!” Another lady, next to the one who exclaimed, whispered exasperated, looking around in the hope that they had not called the attention of those who were passing by “Do you want everyone to look at us to make ourselves ashamed?!” She sighed “Ah ... Frankly ... And I'm being sincere. One of these days, your son won’t come back from that forest. I've told you to say to him to stop”

“Oh, don’t say these things! The last thing I need is a bad omen”

“Bad omen who brings is that forest, not me. I warn you while there is time. Get a job for that boy in the bakery near the well in the town square. Or that blacksmith down the taylor’s street near the hill; I heard that they needed apprentices or something like this” She took the hand of the other in hers, as sympathizing sign “But take that boy away from there”

The other lady pulled her hands tightly.

“Stop it, you're making me nervous. Forest there is in everywhere. Also, my son is wise enough to know that one should not go to _those_ parts of the forest. After all the stories we heard and witnessed, I believe that _no one_ would dare go _there_ ”

“But it's not just your child! This is-“

 

Jonghyun sighed, shaking his head from side to side, hoping he could just ignore those conversations. He had heard enough of this from his own mother when he set out to perform the job.

“Your fish, sir” Said the seller to the boy “Four gold coins”

“Hm” Jonghyun nodded, reaching into the small leather bag tied at the waist, taking the coins out and exchanging them for the purchase “Thank you”

 

At a time like this, it is expected that the King’s knights possessed the title of heroes. After all, who defended the land against the enemy army were they. But ... that region, especially near the mountains whose peaks remained eternally white by snow and cold, where the fog was manifested every day at dawn and during the cold night; where low temperatures lived threatening the residents and winter always came merciless, with icy winds that seemed to cut the skin, which numbed the fingertips and made the lungs hurt ... In that region, where the forest was home to a constant danger, hidden deep in the densest, quiet and dark part...

Lumberjacks.

 

Simple lumberjacks held and honored the title of heroes.

Willing to brave a multitude of trees, facing not only the slightly harsh climate, but also bears when they found some, and especially what they called a _monster_.

Throughout his life, Jonghyun already heard several names for the said monster. There have been those who call him the devil, but heard some "nicknames" as 'vampire', uttered by those who claimed to be "witnesses", influenced by ancient legends; lumberjacks who saw a being as did their work, and who always described  it same way: a person dressed in black and white, with a black hat, skin as pale as the snow itself ... And the part that always made the chills sprout, was that there was never a face. Thing which led to another name that people used to use: a ghost.

They never heard that being speak, much less seen his face.

And being as sacred as religion was, something like that would never come to bring good omen. They feared it was the devil's work to torment the city and make the weakest of faith to fell on their knees for the easiest way he could offer. Therefore, the northwest side of the forest was forbidden. And yet, from time to time, there were people who were testing their luck; or faith.

No one ever came back.

 

On the way home, Jonghyun took advantage of the sunlight that touched his skin, though he couldn’t feel its warmth the way he should. Enjoying it because just after lunch he would be back to the forest. Gloved hands; ax wielded.

 

 

**• • •**

 

 

 _ **W**_ ithin the forest, in the northwestern part, to be exact, there was a big lake. Rounded, huge; a lonely lake in the middle of a multitude of  pine trees meticulously arranged next to each other, like a large green carpet. And, on the edge of that lake there was a fallen trunk, with the tip facing toward the center of the water expanse. There, a figure was graciously seated, watching the little fishes swimming near the surface of the clear water, moving the forefinger as the twirls the fishes did.

The black hat neatly placed side slightly, which had a white moth gracefully landed; one arm put behind his back, supporting his body weight, and a black object, decorated with silver drops rested in his lap, along with a cat of the same color.

The wind blew strong at almost the same time when an eagle screamed and lifted flight, shaking the leaves, the earring in the right ear, fluttering the cloths of the large white shirt and quickly scaring the poor moth.

The figure put its hand to the head, preventing the hat to fly away. He closed his eyes, listening, feeling and understanding all the whispers that the wind brought him.

He sighed.

“The bears need to eat ... Maybe they won’t survive for long ...”

He looked at the lake again, this time observing his reflection before placing the black object around the face; the mask.

He got up, startling the black cat off his lap, and skillfully walked the trunk with the dexterity of a feline, jumping on the ground and slowly disappearing into the tree trunks.

 

 

**• • •**

 

 

 _ **J**_ onghyun swallowed the last drop of juice, before lowering the ceramic cup on the wooden table with no towel over. He gahered the silverware, getting up from his chair and walking to the sink, leaving the dirty dishes there, before depositing an affectionate kiss on his mother’s cheek who was standing there, firstly washing the dishes, and then another kiss on his older sister’s cheek, who wiped the dishes washed.

The dark-haired young man walked into the noisy wood floor to the rack, pulling away a thick coat, wearing it quickly, and a pair of thick gloves, hanging them on the belt.

The boy's mother sighed.

“Jonghyun, you know you don’t need to do that. We can survive well if you leave this job. I heard the blacksmith-“

“Needs an apprentice” Jonghyun added, sighing “Yes, mother, I also heard”

The woman dropped the dish so that she could now look the kid in the eye.

“Then why do you keep doing it? You know I die of worry every day you walk into that. Now even worse because we are entering the winter”

 

Suffering.

Apprehension.

Worry.

Jonghyun could see it all clearly on the woman’s face. But it wasn’t like he had much choice. His father died three years ago at the same time, victim of an intense fever, caused by diseases that arose through the winter. All that was left to him was an old pendant with the image of a wolf that belonged to his father and that he keeps inside his clothes, leaving it close to him. Jonghyun was young at that time, and still is. He is at the beginning of his 17 years, but for the traditions of the old village, he already is old enough to get married. Which, incidentally, Jonghyun also know it worries his mother, because at this age he should have courted some nice girl for a while and be planning the wedding, which, too, was more a factor of concern, since they barely had dowry to offer.

And don’t getting married was synonymous of shame. Bad luck, for the more superstitious.

Also, being a simple lumberjack in that region was something well-regarded, and who had the strength and courage to start working, was rewarded with a share of the logs without having to pay for them. And judging by the region in which they lived, it was something totally welcomed, even if the payment was not exorbitantly higher than that of a simple blacksmith.

 

Jonghyun sighed, walking over to the old lady again and hugging her.

“Mother, it’s a forest, and forest there is in everywhere. Don’t worry”

“You know that's not what I care about”

“Oh ...” Jonghyun sighed again “You know I will not do anything stupid. I'll come back, mom. I always come back”

The old lady sighed heavy, hugging the child forcefully.

“I pray every day for God to bring me you safe and sound”

 

And with a second  goodbye kiss on the forehead of the woman and a second kiss on his sister, Jonghyun walked to the door, taking in hand the ax placed next to the door and packing it in his belt on the opposite side of the gloves.

 

 

**• • •**

 

 

 _ **I**_ t was ridiculously drastic the change of temperature that occurred when entering the forest. Jonghyun had barely penetrated approximately 50m into the forest and the mist began to appear. White smoke slightly formed with every hot blow coming out of his mouth.

In the last six months, they withdrew wood from the southeastern part; now it was time for the vegetation to take a rest to recover, so they headed eastward.

Older lumberjacks walked in front, while Jonghyun followed close behind, and the younger lumberjacks in the background, bringing the horses which pulled the carts that would keep the wood later.

 

Once the most experienced lumberjacks examined the wood from the trees and chose the location, the work began. Jonghyun wore gloves and wielded the ax in hand. The boy cut on one side, while another lumberjack cut another, and so, a tree fell. Soon they cut it into logs, so that later they could tear it into firewood.

Tiring. Every day was always very tiring. Jonghyun would still take too long to achieve the physique of those who were more experienced, but that didn’t stop him of trying until the sweat runs down the fringe ends.

 

Another tree was about to come to down when Jonghyun’s ears caught a different sound in the distance, which stopped him instantly, while the other lumberjacks still continued to chip the tree trunks.

“Did you hear?” He asked.

One of the most experienced lumberjack paused for a moment, paying attention to his surroundings until another growl had been heard, this time by both the lumberjack and Jonghyun.

“Hey, hey!” The lumberjack called attention “Stop your axes for a moment. Listen”

Another growl had been heard; this time closer, automatically placing all lumberjacks on alert. Again, another growl had been heard, even louder than the last, and, consequently, closer. And by the next growl, came a grizzly bear that walked by, apparently restless, nodding to all sides. It wasn’t as big as most wandering through the forest, so that one most likely wasn’t yet an adult bear. But that didn’t mean they couldn’t be attacked, and that the damage done would be little.

Jonghyun tensed immediately, pressing hands firmly on the ax.

“No one moves” Whispered one of the oldest lumberjacks “And don’t make noise ...”

The grizzly saw them, completely changing its course towards the lumberjacks. Jonghyun swallowed hard when he realized it was towards _him_ where the bear was going.

“Jonghyun, don’t move ...” Whispered one of the lumberjacks between the teeth, causing the minimum possible movement.

“I know ...” Jonghyun replied in the same tone. He felt a drop of sweat dripping from his forehead to the neck as the animal approached him. Adult or not, that animal was still giant; and if by chance decided to attack him, for sure the bear was the same size as Jonghyun, if not bigger when standing up.

Jonghyun held his breath when the bear was about ten steps away from him. Then eight. Then five ... And the heart beat faster with every step taken by the bear, adrenaline pumping for every fiber of the dark-haired boy’s body. The bear turned around, smelling the fallen trees next to it; it turned its head to the other side, and finally left. And it was only when they lost sight of the animal that all the muscles relaxed, letting out a deep sigh of relief.

Jonghyun gave himself the luxury of sitting on the ground, putting the ax aside, removing his gloves and tossing them on his lap to be able to rub his face and breathe deeply.

“These creatures are enormous ...” He muttered to himself.

“No” Said one of the lumberjacks “You have not seen the big ones yet”

Jonghyun snorted.

“Four months ago one of these, adult, attacked us, remember?” Replied the dark-haired boy with a wry smile.

“No ... I mean _really_ big one”

And that was enough to silence the conversation.

 

Four months ago, a grizzly bear, bigger than that one from a while ago, had attacked them. The fact is: they’re lumberjacks, not hunters; but that doesn’t mean they should just succumb to fate and let themselves be killed by a bear. The result was that everyone had a meat feast that night, in addition to the fur that they divided among themselves. Not that bear meat was more coveted than the deer one, but with winter coming, every protein is welcomed.

 

 

**• • •**

 

 

 _ **T**_ he sun was setting when the lumberjacks returned from the forest, being blessed by the beauty of a slightly orange sky in contrast to the white peaks of the mountains in the distance. But it was enough to just put one foot out of the domains of the forest that the tumult that was going on came to their ears.

 

“Calm down!! Calm down! Minji, calm down!!” A man screamed in the distance, holding the arms of a woman who was crying desperately.

“No! No!!” The woman screamed, beating her hands in fists against the man’s chest “No ...” She muttered “The children! How can you ask me to me to calm down?! The children!!” Shouted one last time, before sinking her face in the man’s chest and only her sobs were heard.

Moved by compassion, or perhaps by curiosity, one of the oldest lumberjacks approached the couple.

“Excuse me, may I ask what happened?”

“The children ...” The man whispered, biting his lip “My nephews, her children, disappeared and she thinks that they went to the forest ...”

“They went!!” The woman screamed, pulling the face from the man's chest abruptly “Early this morning they put in the head that they wanted to play hide and seek in that place and I didn’t allowed them. But ...” She ran her hands through her hair, screwing them on the fingers and squeezing hard “But they were always stubborn ...” She looked down as tears streamed “My dear God, please, help me ...”

“Ma'am ...” The older lumberjack spoke meek, soon turning his face to the other lumberjacks who remained close by “We ... We can try to search, but ... It's getting dark and ... And ...”

“And it gets hard to see” Jonghyun added, exchanging a knowing look with the older lumberjack. The woman didn’t need to know that "dangerous" was the right word. It’d torment her only further and it wouldn’t be good “Maybe ... It’d wise to seek for help from a hunter too. We could have more chances”

The poor woman just bit her lip, shaking her head fervently up and down, wiping the tears from her face awkwardly.

“Ma'am ...” Continued the older woodcutter, calmly “May I ask where is your husband?”

“Tra-“ She sobbed, trying her best to calm down “Traveling ...” Another sob “He's merchant ...”

“Hm” The older lumberjack nodded “I understand. What about the children? How many? How they look like?”

“Tw-Two. An older boy and a little girl. His clothes are green and hers-She has a yellow dress with ... With some blue details ...”

“Hm” The older lumberjack nodded again “We’ll do what we can” He walked to the place where the rest of the lumberjacks were concentrated “The youngers will lead the horses with the wood back, the rest come with me in the forest. We will do individual searches, each one covering a region. Once the sun goes down completely, I want everyone back here. If you find a bear, you already know how to react. And don’t hesitate to attack if needed ...”

And so, Jonghyun was back in the forest for the second time that day. He sighed.

 

_My mom will not like it one bit when she knows ..._

 

 

**• • •**

 

 

 _ **W**_ alking alone through the forest without having the obligation to cut wood all the time let his service much easier, with no doubt. Jonghyun could be quieter, careful to avoid stepping on dead branches and piles of leaves along the way, controlling the breath and leaving the hearing well qualified for any noise he could hear.

The dark-haired boy walked, looking between each tree he could see, every cave and den wherever he went, every bush that he bumped into. And as he penetrated the forest and time passed, more and more the fog became dense. He froze in place when he startled to find a wooden fence in front of him. **_The_** wooden fence; the one that made clear and sharp the division between the northwestern part of the forest from the others. Jonghyun swallowed hard. Had he walked so much without noticing? Well, it is a forest, after all. Everything looks alike, which makes it easier for you to lose track of time and distance. In addition, the boy isn’t yet fully familiar with the dimensions of the land. In three years, he managed to dig through six of the eight areas, one of the eight being the northwest side, making it automatically removed from the list. He sighed heavy, feeling the neck’s hair to stand on end as he faced the wooden fence.

 

_What are the chances that children may have traveled all this way and crossed the fence?_

 

Jonghyun sighed again, rubbing his face with his hands. Well, they were children, in the end. The tendency to disobey orders and warnings is absurdly high. He was sure he'd regret later, but he knew if he didn’t do it now, remorse would erode later if the children were not found.

A chance. A small, tiny chance. And Jonghyun then decided to test his luck, surpassing the old wooden fence and going into the areas of the northwest side of the forest.

The realms of the being that the population avoided and kept alive the legends. A being who Jonghyun didnt disagree loudly it was real, but questioned its existence in his mind; or, at least, its purpose.

It was enough to put one foot on the other side of the fence for a strong wind to blow. Jonghyun swallowed hard. He had no good feeling about it. But after all, the boy wasn’t silly. He wouldn’t dare to enter deeply that side of the forest unless it was really necessary. He decided that he’d surround the area peripherally, without abusing his luck too much. And as infiltrated, even superficially, his steps became heavier, the twigs more brittle and dry, the leaves in which stepped, noisier, and his breathing higher.

But ... The fact was that none of this was true. Quite the opposite ...

 

Who was silent ...

Was the forest.

 

And Jonghyun froze in his place again, feeling a disturbing chill through the body.

No birds singing; no flapping of wings; no insects buzzing. Only the wind blowing now and then shaking the leaves. How could an entire region of a forest stay quiet?! This couldn’t be a good sign.

And it wasn’t long until he heard a familiar growl, causing him to stop frozen in his way, his eyes widening slightly.

 

_Another bear?!_

 

Jonghyun followed with his eyes the animal that climbed a slight hill in the distance, before swallowing dry and walk again in the opposite direction, but quickly stopped after hearing another bear growl, and also a couple of shrieks.

“Damn ...” Muttered the dark-haired boy between his teeth, before shooting running toward the noise, internally praying that whatever had happened to the children, it wasn’t the bear “Damn, damn, damn, damn!”

And his heart tightened as he heard other screams.

 

_Damn! Damn!!_

 

A lump formed in his throat when, up the hill, Jonghyun spotted the bear on one side, and on the opposite side, two little beings shrunken, lying on the ground with the face stamped on terror. The bear growled, putting itself on its foot, making the children scream, getting worse as the animal approached.

“Kids!!!” Jonghyun shouted. The bear roared again, this time with force, scaring the little ones. Jonghyun could hear sobs. He knew that, at least, one of the two children was crying “Get down!!” Jonghyun screamed again, wielding the ax in hand. Honestly, he had no desire to get into a fight with a bear by himself. That one, of course, was slightly smaller than the one he had seen earlier that afternoon, but the damage it could cause not, but he couldn’t let that hurt the children. How could he return home and honor his masculinity if he did?!

“Don’t you dare!!” A strange and distant voice shouted, stopping Jonghyun movements for a brief second, before another bear's roar echoed and Jonghyun lifted his ax, just steps away from the bear “I said no!!” The voice called again, and before Jonghyun lowered the ax in the animal, a figure appeared in front of him, arms outstretched, blocking the way, while a huge eagle came down from the sky in a dive, blocking the bear to invest against the children.

There was a moment of tension, in which both Jonghyun and the figure in white in front of him breathed hard; his chest rising and falling rapidly, for air. And the dark eyes widened, feeling the hairs of his body to stand on end on seeing and recognizing what the figure was.

White and black clothes.

Black hat.

Pale skin like the snow.

And faceless.

“Don’t hurt him ...” The figure said weakly due to shortness of breath, Jonghyun bringing his attention to _it_ again “He didn’t intend to hurt the children”

Jonghyun snorted incredulously.

“What ...?” Whispered “Get out my face” Jonghyun held the ax in hands defensively “That animal will kill the child-“

“No, he will not!” The figure cried, then immediately softening the voice “He will not ...” The figure swallowed hard, lowering its arms calmly “He’s a cub. The mother was killed four months ago. Winter is coming, he is still learning how to hunt and was startled when the children cried as he went absently”

Jonghyun's eyes widened slightly.

“Dead ... Four months ago?” He whispered.

The figure sighed heavily.

“Minho, take the cub away from here” And without divert the focus of the lumberjack, continued “And see if you can slaughter some hare and feed him”

The eagle hooted loudly, raising flight and surrounding the bear – who now was sitting – above the head. Once the animal put on all fours, the eagle flew away, followed closely by the cub.

Jonghyun, without wasting time and taking advantage of the golden opportunity, ran to the children who were still shaking and tried to wipe the tears that insisted on falling. The dark-haired boy crouched before them, arranging the ax at his waist and catching them in his lap, each one in each arm, with his neck being embraced strongly soon after.

“Sshh ... Sshh ...” Jonghyun whispered “Calm down ... It's all right now ... It's okay ...”

The dark-haired boy stood up, eager to leave the region as soon as possible, but the same voice stopped him on his way.

“You killed her” The figure whispered.

Jonghyun took a deep breath, before turning and respond dryly.

“ _She_ attac-“

“She was desperate!!” The figure exclaimed “Winter is coming and she had to feed a cub!!” The figure sighed deeply, trying to calm itself “An advice?” Swallowed dry “In the coming times, take a piece of meat wrapped in a piece of leather to disguise the smell of predators. If a bear appears and attacks you again, just give him the piece of meat. Listen well, lumberjack ... Starvation is cruel”

Jonghyun needed a second in order to assimilate everything he was told. Massaged the children’s backs who still cried quietly, making circles with his thumbs while his brain worked so he could stay calm and understand the situation.

“What are you?” Asked the lumberjack before he could stop his tongue.

“You answer me. You all call me so many names ... Build a division and you yourselves trespass it. I don’t understand you...” There was a pause before he continued “Now, please get out of here”

And without saying a word, Jonghyun turned around and went with large steps toward the fence, before night fell completely.

 

And still, among the trees of the northwest, was the figure of black and white, with trembling fingers and gently mismatched breathing. He removed the mask calmly and rubbed his face, running his fingers through his hair and breathing deeply, hoping to calm down.

“Damn ...! It’s been ... It's been so long since the last time I talked to someone that my hands won’t stop shaking ...”

 

 

**• • •**

 

 

 _ **W**_ hen Jonghyun spotted parts of the village through the empty spaces between a tree and another, the sun had just gone down. The dark-haired boy was the last to return from within the forest; everyone else was there, hopeful, and at the same time, worried.

As soon as the boy's figure came out of the trees, holding two children in the arms, naturally the mother came running to meet them, taking them in her arms and kneeling on the floor, hugging the little ones and joining the cry.

Jonghyun took a few steps back, not having the slightest desire to join the scene and become one of the centers of attention. However, he still won some pats on the back of the lumberjacks who stayed there, leaving between the lines that, yes, the kid did a great job, and it was time to go home. Jonghyun smiled a little, without much will to return. But the moment that the dark-haired boy decided to turn the body and leave, he was met by a pair of arms wrapped around his neck violently, causing him to be required to take three steps back so as he wouldn't lose his balance and come to the ground. Then a muffled cry broke into his ears.

Jonghyun sighed, letting a small smile escape the lips as his arms encircled the old lady’s waist.

“Oh, mother ... Don’t cry”

 

On the whole way back home, Jonghyun was accompanied by his mother, politely leading her through the streets, with his arm hooked to hers, like a gentleman. And so finally he entered the front door, was received by his sister the same way outside as the mother did recently.

However, that night, instead of feeling proud of himself and smiling for the family that he had the privilege of helping to reunite, the boy's mind was spinning and turning. Lying on his bed, looking out the window of the bedroom, examining the dark night contrasting with the white peaks of the mountains and the bright stars in the sky, made him remember the black and white figure he had found earlier, and not only that.

What if ... He had not risked trespass the fence? Would he have saved the children? What would be the end of that woman if she didn’t have the children back? Undoubtedly, she would be extremely shaken; but assuming she got pregnant again, it would be a possibility to fill the void that would form in her heart.

But ... What if the situation was the other way around? If the mother was who had disappeared? Would the children survive? Of course, they would be welcomed by their uncle. But ... What if there was no uncle? If they stayed alone ... Just like ... Just like that bear cub?

Alone.

Desperate.

And starving.

 

“Starvation ...”

 

Jonghyun knew what it was. Ever felt on his skin when he was younger.

 

 

**• • •**

 

 

 _ **T**_ he next morning, Jonghyun systematically got out of bed, packing up and leaving home, this time, along with his sister walking towards the market in the commercial center of the city, as he did every day. The sister’s alleged groom probably would dine with them tonight. They needed, at least, to please him, since the applicant was willing to disregard the dowry if the girl's hand was granted.

Jonghyun was happy for his sister, but at the same time, was afraid of it. He didn’t know the things the future would bring. He only hoped he could honor the mother and the deceased father.

From the traders, Jonghyun bought a healthy and slightly large turkey, some vegetables, bread and a small bottle of homemade wine, getting a small discount on one thing or another for the commented "heroic deed". He had just paid for the wine and was preparing to leave when the thick, high-pitched voice of the butcher caught his attention. The dark-haired boy turned his face when he saw the pieces of meat piled on the table.

 

_"If a bear appears and attacks you again, just give him the piece of meat"_

 

Jonghyun grumbled to recall that scene. He closed his eyes and shook his head sideways. Would it be worth?

“Deer meat!” Shouted the butcher again “Soft and juicy!”

And Jonghyun grunted again, yielding to his thoughts.

“Sodam” He called his sister “Wait here, I'll buy some meat. I'll be right back”

“But Jonghyun, we already have enough with this turkey-“

“I know” The boy interrupted calmly, offering a smile to his sister “Just wait a minute, I'll be right back”

Sodam nothing asked. Just shrugged and laughed weakly. So both went home. And under his arm, Jonghyun was carrying a small piece of deer meet covered in leather.

 

 

**• • •**

 

 

 _ **J**_ ust as it was the day before, Jonghyun gathered the cutlery and put all the dishes in the sink while his mother and sister cleaned up. The boy gave a farewell kiss on each one, then removing and wearing a thick coat that was on the rack and also the gloves, then headed toward the door, arranging the ax in his belt.

He opened the door and put one foot out, but before he put the second, the voice of that figure came to his mind again. He took a deep breath, returned a step back and looked inside the house, from there, taking the sight of the kitchen table.

 

_Should I or should I not take it?_

 

The boy didn’t even understand why he had bought the piece of meat earlier that morning. Also, what were the chances that it would work? Jonghyun shook his head sideways, finally leaving definitely through the door. Bear attacks were infrequent. He was sure that it would take long for one to happen again. At least the guy was sure that he wouldn’t lose the food so early because, after all, the cold region collaborated so that the meat doesn’t spoil easily.

 

And although the dark-haired boy was relatively far from the territory of that figure, doing his job and chipping tree trunks, his thoughts revolved around it all the day: in the morning, at the trade market; just after lunch, when he was leaving to go do his job as a lumberjack; and from the moment he entered the forest, the only thing he could think of was the way that figure behaved.

Jonghyun hadn’t told anyone that he had made contact with the being judged as evil. And when asked where he found the children, he lied; he said they were near a cave in the western region, and a bear was surrounding them, which is why they had returned so shaken from within the forest. Because ... After all, what would he gain saying the madness of trespassing the fence that borders the territory of the northwest? Or even worse, say that he saw the being that legends describe, say he talked to it and just turned around and walked away unharmed? It would only cause panic in the old village. Because, after all this time, he, along with children, were the first who came back alive from that place, after having found the so famous and feared "witch".

 

_Feared ..._

 

Jonghyun gave a hard blow on the bark of old pine.

 

_Feared why, anyway?_

 

Well, it didn’t look like, at any time, the witch was bloodthirsty and would kill them. For the contrary, the witch still advised about bear attacks. But ... Still, it was suspect. A piece of meat? Wouldn’t it attract more predators, even with the leather covering the smell?

Jonghyun sighed. He wasn’t about to test that theory anytime soon. Also had no desire to comment on the incident with someone, since he rather be spared the interrogation, or worse, also being accused as a warlock and burned alive for conspiring in favor of 'witch'.

The boy had found the children and brought them back to their mother's arms. It was  good enough.

 

 

**• • •**

 

 

 _ **N**_ ineteen.

Nineteen days have passed since he had entered in the northwestern part of the forest.

The venison was still intact. Conserved. And that day, when he was about to leave the house, he could hear the voice of the witch on his mind repeating the same words that time. Jonghyun took a deep breath, pressing his fingers on the wooden door that was still open as he stared at the piece of kitchen table that could see there.

For some reason, he just felt too hesitant to leave home without the venison. There was no specific reason. Just ... A sixth sense madly screaming in his head that maybe that day would be worth trying to follow the advice given to him. He took a deep breath, going into the kitchen. On that day, Jonghyun brought the venison wrapped in leather with him to the forest. Put it inside one of the horses pulled carts, and began to work.

Not that he was waiting, hoping, for something to happen, but he could clearly feel the anxiety building inside him as each slightly different noise he heard that wasn’t the sound of axes against the bark of pine trees.

Until finally, in the afternoon, a sudden growl, strong and close, made all the lumberjacks stop their activities at once and, finally, they noticed the huge grizzly approaching. The snout wrinkled, long canines showing and ears curved back. The animal began to surround them, growling from time to time, until one time, the grizzly stood up. Jonghyun lost the air for a second. The animal went over the 3m high and should have almost the same weight of a horse, if not more.

The dark-haired boy noticed how the grizzly coat shivered and his ears bent back more and more. That was bad. Just terrible. While a grizzly stands on all fours, he may be trying what they call a "bluff-attack", meaning only chase away what it considers dangerous for it, but from the moment that a grizzly stands on two legs, it means you are the target of it.

 

Jonghyun quietly took a small step back. Then he took another, being the most gentle possible on landing the sole of the foot on dry leaves to avoid making noise.

The grizzly roared again, this time by attacking one of the lumberjacks, granting a kick. The lumberjack stepped back in time to dodge a little, and thus the grizzly’s paw hit one of the trunks of trees, tearing the bark with sharp claws. The grizzly landed on all fours, but stood standing fast, roaring once again, showing the long canines.

“Don’t ... Don’t attack yet” Jonghyun whispered, now being a mere two steps from the cart.

“What?!” One of the lumberjacks turned toward the boy and was surprised to not find Jonghyun in the place where he was. He looked around the place to find him next to the cart “What are you saying? What are you doing?!”

“Praying for it to work” Answered the boy, pulling from the cart the leather package. He looked at the lumberjack who had called him and threw the package for him.

“What is it?!”

“Meat” Jonghyun swallowed hard “Show it to _him_ and then throw it away. Hopefully he goes after it, not us”

“You went mad?!” The lumberjack asked incredulously, but a strong roar in front of him made him give in to the idea. He unwrapped the piece of meat and showed it to the grizzly “Hey!” He shouted, calling the animal's attention. Shook the juicy piece of deer twice in front of the grizzly, watching the animal's eyes following the meat, before throwing it away.

And to the relief of all, the grizzly ran toward the meat, smelling it, but without taking its eyes from the lumberjack group. Until at some point, the grizzly simply stuck the teeth in the flesh and left running.

 

Jonghyun rubbed his hands over his face, running his fingers through his hair as he slid his back by the cart and sat on the floor.

“I do not believe it worked ...” Murmured the young man, still in shock, breathing hard.

Five minutes of respite were given to everyone to calm down, sitting on the ground, trying to normalize the breath and put the thoughts in order.

“Jonghyun ...” Called the lumberjack before turning to the boy “First, how did you know it would work? Second, why have you brought a piece of meat?”

“I ...” The boy gasped “I didn’t know. I had this idea a few days ago, but I thought it was nonsense” Lied “Only God to make me bring the piece of meat this time”

The lumberjack took some time analyzing the features of the boy, before sighing and nodding with a small smile.

“So ... Thank God you brought it today” Chuckled.

“Yeah ...” Jonghyun chuckled too, though forced, his thoughts again in the shade of figure dressed in black and white “Thank _God_ ...”

 

 

**• • •**

 

 

 _ **S**_ carce sunlight still faintly illuminated the forest; the temperature was starting to fall more and in the distance he could hear the faint sound of arousing owls. Jonghyun no longer knew why he was there, standing in front of the fence which divided the northwest region from the others.

 

Oh ... right. Yes, he knew. To thank ...

The witch.

 

And he had invented the lamest possible excuse for other lumberjacks to not worry or suspected anything: look for herbs. These herbs that supposedly the boy's mother had asked him to seek in the forest if there was opportunity. He said he wouldn’t be long and that from the moment that the owls began to chirp, he’d return to the city. Oh ... If they only knew ...

 

Jonghyun swallowed hard, pondering his options as he stared at the vast vegetation of pine trees in front. Not so sure he would live this time, but inwardly, he refused to believe that the figure whom indirectly saved his life, could be of some danger. The boy took a deep breath, gathering all his courage and finally trespassed the fence for the second time, just feeling the wind blowing strong suddenly.

The young lumberjack knew that to find who he was seeking for he’d need to penetrate that region without fear. Well, it was easier thinking than doing, but he was determined to know why the witch didn’t kill him; or at least thank her for not having done it when she could, and have advised him about giving some meat to the grizzlies. For some reason, all the legends and stories of the inhabitants of the old village, suddenly, seemed false accusations. And then, Jonghyun stood to walk into the forest, without ever taking off the right hand from the ax stuck in his waist.

He was blindly walking through a place that he didn’t know, without any guidance since the stars were just beginning to appear in the sky. He heard some owls chirps in the distance; heard some wolf howls, but at every step, the sounds became more muffled and distant, like the last time, until the silence, except only for the rustle of the leaves of the trees and branches that got broken when he walked on.

Honestly? A certain panic began to grow inside the boy. He hated the feeling of being in the middle of a multitude of trees for which he had never walked through and knew that, every moment, darkness grew as the night was in charge. The northwestern region was silent for some reason, but it didn’t mean that there were no animals there, after all, in his last adventure there, he witnessed a bear and an eagle. And even though the legends say that no one ever returned from there, if it wasn’t the witch who killed them, _something_ had to be. And for a brief moment, Jonghyun thought that perhaps he already didn’t know anymore how to get out of there. And in a moment of desperation, he did the first thing that came to mind.

“Hello?” He yelled “Excuse me!” He yelled again, turning his head quickly from side to side when he heard several wings crashing around him, but kept walking “Could you ... _Please_ , show up?!” He turned his head sideways again, noticing that the darkness, finally, had taken over the forest totally “Damn ...” He whispered to himself, before shouting one last time “Hello?!”

“Could you, please, stop yelling?!” Jonghyun turned abruptly to the direction from which came the voice “Some animals are trying to sleep. Including me”

Jonghyun's eyes widened slightly.

There it was. That same figure. Behind one of the trees trunk next to him. The large white blouse with lace collar, black trousers with a mask and a hat, whimsically inclined to the side, of the same color.

Sheepishly, the "witch" came out from behind the pine, walking with cautious and short steps, stopping relatively far from the lumberjack.

“What do you want? Why are you here again? Did you come to try to kill me too?” The figure asked hastily, without giving any room for the answer; and the last question caught Jonghyun off guard.

“Kill ...?” Jonghyun frowned indignantly “No!”

The figure stepped back, pointing with his forefinger to the ax on the boy's belt, which Jonghyun still held firmly.

“Oh! No!” Jonghyun raised his hands in surrender, shaking his head with a certain desperation to sides “No! I just ... I was afraid that some animal could attack me along the way. I assure you I did not come to cause you any harm” Jonghyun took a deep breath “On the contrary, I came ... I came to thank you for the other day ... And ... A-And for having advised me about the griz-“

“Liar!!” Exclaimed the figure “No one comes here to thank me for anything ...!”

“I swear to you ...” Jonghyun pulled the ax out from his belt “For my life ...” Put the object on the ground “That I didn’t come to harm you” Straightening and then raised his hands in the air. There was a moment of tension; Silence, in which neither side dared to utter a word.

However ... A curious moth was placed in the middle of those two people, making its clumsy way toward the innocent lumberjack, which, comically, turned his face to the side in an attempt to prevent the moth to land on him. And that was enough for Jonghyun to just raise his hand, ready to scare the moth away, for him to be prevented.

“Don’t!” The figure shouted suddenly, startling Jonghyun immediately froze in place, allowing the moth to finally land on his left cheek “Don’t ... Please don’t kill him ...” The figure ran to the lumberjack “Jinki, get out of there!” The witch asked in a tone of almost despair, and readily the moth took off again, this time toward the witch, landing on her hat. The figure sighed muffled because of the mask “No matter how many times I ask, you never obey, right? Have you always been stubborn that way?!”

Jonghyun blinked several times, watching the scene astonished.

“You ... You're doing it again ...” Whispered the young lumberjack “You ... You are talking to animals ... Can you talk to animals?!”

And in a snap, the witch turned her attention to the young man in front of her, which until then was virtually forgotten.

“Why are you still here?” She took a step forward “Why do you want to know that?!” Took other two “Are trying to get information from me so that later you may come to kill me?! I'm not that stupid!!”

“No!!” Jonghyun was quick to deny “No!! I told you! I swear to God that I have no intention of causing you any harm! Look ... My name is Kim Jonghyun. I-I am one of the lumberjacks of the forest and I live in the old village near here. I was here the other day when I went to rescue two children of that grizzly. You came up with an eagle and kept me from hurting the animal, remember?!” Jonghyun almost stumbled over his words, hurry for the witch to at last understand he meant no danger.

 

And again, there was a moment of silence.

 

“Why are you still here?” Whispered the witch, genuinely surprised “Why don’t you runaway?”

“Because somehow I believe you're not a bad person”

“ _Everyone_ believes that I'm a bad person-“

“But I don’t” Jonghyun interrupted.

And Jonghyun could see clearly how the witch hesitated for a moment. He could see how she swallowed hard, and listened to a brief startle breath.

And at that moment, the young lumberjack felt victorious because, exactly at that moment, he testified that, in fact, the witch wasn’t cruel as the legends said.

“Like I said” Jonghyun continued “I came to thank you for having prevented me from killing an innocent grizzly, and have advised me about the piece of meat. It helped us a lot earlier today ... Thank you”

The witch quickly turned her face away, as if to divert from the boy's look, but Jonghyun noticed the way in which the pale slender fingers full of rings held the large white blouse cloth.

“Do you live alone?” Jonghyun asked before he could hold his tongue, and instantly the witch turned to face him “Uh ...! I’m sorry ...” Jonghyun lowered his head, but asked again “How old are you?”

“Why do you keep making questions?!”

“Sorry!!” Jonghyun raised both hands in surrender again “I-I ... I'm curious! I just confirmed that there ... There is ... Hm ... A … Real witch in the northwest, but that is completely different than the legends describe ... !” He bit his lip, his eyes up to the white moth resting on the black hat “And that, moreover, also talks to animals ...”

The witch just lowered his head.

Jonghyun sighed.

“Can I ... Make one more question?”

“What ...?”

“Why don’t you ...” Jonghyun bit his lip “Why don’t you save people? I mean ... Why didn’t you save the kids that day?”

“These are two questions” The witch sighed again “But ... If it kills your curiosity ... I have no right to interfere in the things in the forest. People violate the fence that they themselves created out of sheer will. I don’t kill, nor save anyone. Unless they come to kill me ... But I hate it ... And about the children ... The forest just tells me when humans come in, and how many they are. It doesn’t distinguish between child or adult, but ... I would have stopped it. Children are _still_ pure. They have no evil in their heart that most people have.

Jonghyun frowned.

“Do you talk to the forest?!”

“With this are three questions ...”

“Oh ...” Jonghyun lowered his head “I'm sorry ...” Bent the body toward the floor to pick up the ax back and hook it on his belt “I think it's time for me to leave. ... It was a pleasure” Smiled sincerely, bowing slightly. He spun around to the side taking a few steps in any direction whatsoever, before a voice called again.

“Wait!!”

Jonghyun stopped and turned his body toward the figure who called.

“Don’t ... Don’t go down that road. There are wolves forward. Go there” Pointed with the forefinger “There is a small river a few minutes away ... If you follow the course of it, you’ll reach the city without problems”

Jonghyun nodded, changing direction and following the indicated path. But before vanishing between the trunks of pine trees, he turned his face to the figure, offering another smile.

“I said you weren’t a bad person”

 

And as the young lumberjack disappeared through the trees, the witch quickly turned his back and pulled his mask, touching his cheeks; hot and red.

“Hey ... Jinki ...” And then the said moth flew gracefully from the black hat to the pale hand of the witch “Is that why you flew to him? Because you felt he was different?”

And as if the moth had answered, the witch smiled weakly, gently stroking the insect with his thumb.

“Those eyes ...” The witch muttered “That smile ... I wonder why they look familiar ...”

 

 

**• • •**

 

 

 _ **T**_ he days passed by, and, slowly, people stopped commenting on the incident. Gradually, the discounts Jonghyun won at one or another purchase were also decreasing until disappear. And then, everything was back to normal.

Three weeks and two days since the last time Jonghyun spoke to the witch. But who was counting? In addition, the young lumberjack was already keeping his brain too busy at times when he was going to the market ...

 

 

 _Do witches eat?_ _Hm ... You can’t not feed on anything_ ... He thought as he stared at the apple in his hand that had popped off the stack.

 

Or at times when having lunch ...

 

 _Do witches cook?_ He thought as he jabbed one of potatoes on his plate with his fork. _It’s not possible to use strange ingredients just as the legends say ... Or is it?!_ The boy frowned.

 

Or the times he was in the forest, chopping wood ...

 

 _How does a witch remain heated at this time of year?!_ He hit with the ax once. _I understand that she talks to animals, but I can’t accept the idea of sleeping snugged in a bear ..._ He hit with the ax again. _Does she have warm clothes?_

 

Or again when going to the market.

 

 _How does a witch survives in the woods?_ Put bread in the straw basket. _Water, food, clothing, firewood ... She would have to come into town one hour, right?_

 

And then Jonghyun found himself thinking if, ever, the witch had ever left the northwestern region. Or worse: how did she get there?

And with each passing day, more questions arose in his head so that it became impossible to pass a single day without thinking or questioning about the witch. Jonghyun might as well try to pull his own hair because he knew it was dangerous, but at the same time, his curiosity was killing him slowly, and he had reached the point of simply being distracted from everything and everyone around him just because he was too sunk in his theories on the masked figure of the northwest.

So the day came when he finally yielded.

He got up early, leaving home a little before his mother awakened. How he would explain his morning disappearance for the old lady, he would solve it later. He brought the good and old ax with him, along with a piece of meat wrapped in leather under his arm just in case. He didn’t intend to kill anyone or anything; he just wanted to talk to the witch, but you never know when bears or wolves may appear. Especially in the northwestern part, where everything seemed incredibly unpredictable.

 

Jonghyun rubbed his own arms when the wind blew as he crossed the wooden fence. It would still take a while until the sun began to heat up. And just as before, Jonghyun walked into the forest, this time slightly more confident.

“Hello?!” He shouted, as he realized that the forest was silent “Excuse me!”

Jonghyun kept walking, even without an answer. He walked and walked. Shouted and shouted. And yet, no one answered. And again, Jonghyun gradually began to panic. Rethought all the theories he had done and all the first impressions he had on the witch. It could have been that he was fortunate to meet with the witch while she was in good spirits, and now, perhaps, could not exactly be the case ...

The young lumberjack was walking in circles, looking around, hoping that at least he’d find some tree or any landscape that was familiar.

“Hello!!” He shouted again, now with disappointment hovering over him. He realized how much he was curious about the witch now that he had been abandoned alone. He really just wanted to talk ... “Hello!!” He tried again, in a slightly desperate tone than the last “Excuse me ... _Please_ ...” Jonghyun bit his lip, mentally vowing that it would be the last time he’d call and, if there was no response, he’d try to go back home “... Hello!!”

He waited for a moment. He sighed and waited some more time, but the truth was obvious: he wouldn’t find the one who he was looking for. Then, with head down, he sighed again, before turning around and start walking.

And then, an eagle suddenly hooted.

 

“You don’t give up easily, do you?”

 

Quickly, Jonghyun looked up, eyes wide, and spun around toward the voice, surprised, and, at the same time, relieved, because after so much insistence, the figure was there, stayed still, right in front of him. The eagle came down to the witch in a fast dive, but before it reached her, it tamed the flight, landing gently on the figure’s shoulders, a claw on each one. Jonghyun now might, actually, notice how big this animal was when close to the witch stature; realized it should be weighed as well; and above all, notice how the eagle bowed its head to be gently caressed by long, slender pale fingers of the masked figure.

“You came ...” Jonghyun whispered, still static by the surprise.

“But of course. After all ... You wouldn’t stop shouting...”

“Oh ... Hm” Jonghyun nodded, ridiculously.

The witch sighed.

“Why did you come back?”

“I ... I would like to ask you some questions ...”

“Ask?” The witch stepped back suspiciously.

“Calm down, calm down!“ Jonghyun put the piece of meat on the grass, and then raised both hands again - It's not what you're thinking. I already said that. I have no intention to hurt you. I-It's pure curiosity!!” Exclaimed the dark-haired boy "F-For example ...” Swallowed dry “I ... I-I was at the market center and I wondered if you happen to buy something ... O-Or if you cook!!”

And again the young lumberjack stumbled over his words, hopeful that it’d make it clear, once again, his intentions.

There was a brief moment of pause.

“Why are you curious?”

“I don’t know ...” Jonghyun replied, sincere “You are ... Intriguing”

“How can I trust you?” It was brief, but Jonghyun could notice the slight flicker in the witch’s voice. And to answer that question, Jonghyun was honest with all his heart.

“I don’t know” Answered simplistic, causing terror in the figure in front of him “I don’t know ... I just ... I ask you to trust me”

And as if to remedy all the doubts that still hovered over the witch, the white moth appeared once again making its way to the lumberjack, who, this time, didn’t react regarding the insect, allowing it to land again on his cheek.

The witch rubbed his left arm thoughtfully.

“All right ...” Gave in, finally “I ... I trust you. But if something happens, just know that I will not hesitate”

And in response, Jonghyun smiled, calm and warmly. Even if the witch words may have been harsh on the outside, the lumberjack could feel that they were hollow inside. This intimidating stance didn’t seem to match the masked figure, but he understood that all that drama was necessary, because as far as he could see, the witch didn’t trust easily in people, and rightly so.

“And ...” Jonghyun smirked “Of what can I call you?”

The wind blew, however this time quiet and gentle, bringing the scent of flowers and the freshness of pine trees with it, gently shaking the young lumberjack's hair and fluttering, almost in heavenly way, the witch’s large robes.

“Key ... Call me Key ...”

“But Key isn’t a name-“

“I know” The witch interrupted “But that's how you can call me”

Jonghyun nodded, finally smiling.

“So it’s okay ...” He bowed courteously, with one hand behind his back while the other swung in the air before set it down in front of his own chest, as a sign of respect “My pleasure-“

“Stop acting that way” Jonghyun frowned, looking up at the witch “Are you ridiculing me? I'm not a woman to be treat that way”

Jonghyun blinked a few times, surprised by both the short burst of the masked figure, as for what he had just heard.

“I-I ... Hnm ... I apologize ...” Jonghyun sat up, scratching his neck, slightly uncomfortable “I ... I never saw your face ... This mask leaves your voice distorted and the clothes are too wide”

There was an awkward moment of silence, in which the wind blew again, causing the moth to left Jonghyun's face, which didn’t know what to say. He was getting nervous, fearing he had ruined any possibility of having a civilized talk with the witch. By the way ... _Warlock_.

“Can I really trust you?”

And the sudden question caused the young lumberjack to raise his head quickly, looking surprised at the masked being. Jonghyun swallowed hard before nodding.

“Yes ...” Jonghyun whispered “Please, trust me”

And with a sigh, the warlock entitled Key reached a hand full of rings to the face, hesitating for a moment, but then slowly removing the mask. Eyes were sharp, looking down shyly, along with a pair of dark and well defined eyebrows, of which, Jonghyun, immediately noticed a scar on the right one; quite high cheekbones; a pointed nose; and pink lips well drawn in bow format.

To say the least, Jonghyun wasn’t prepared for that. He hoped _"the witch"_ possessed a completely deformed face to wear a mask. Or at least, if it weren’t deformed, it couldn’t be one so youthful and lively looking like that. Strong features, but, at the same time, delicate and captivating appearance.

And ... Wow! Jonghyun admitted that Key had, in fact, an extremely beautiful face.

Still hesitant, Key raised his face until his eyes met the lumberjack’s. He bit his lip and looked away minimally aside soon after. The cheeks burning. Why Jonghyun stared so openly? But Key soon composed himself.

“I don’t know if I can be considered that, but ... Could you please call me a warlock, rather than witch?” And slowly, Key turned his eyes to the young lumberjack.

And so that eye contact was made, Jonghyun had been taken from his reverie, nodding once.

“Y-Yes. Sure!” He cleared his throat “Of course ...”

 

And soon after, they were both talking, even if the situation in which they were wasn’t so common: Jonghyun was sitting in the grass, stretched out and crossed legs, his back supported by a pine trunk, while Key ... Well…

“How did you learn to climb trees so easily?” Asked the lumberjack, watching from down the boy sitting on a pine branch not too high “Especially a pine tree?”

“I had enough time to learn, and someone to teach” Key replied, playing with a small bunch of leaves on the fingers.

Jonghyun blinked twice, frowning.

“Someone to teach?!”

“Hm” Key nodded “Taemin”

“Then you are not alone here?!”

Key shook his head from side to side, denying, without taking his eyes off of the leaves branch.

“I _am_ ” He replied quietly.

And the confusion took hold even more of the young lumberjack, until, finally, the understanding reached: Taemin was one more of the animals with which the boy spoke. Therefore, Jonghyun just nodded.

“Why did you ...” The lumberjack bowed his head, playing with the foliage next to him “Went up in a tree?”

And immediately, Key stopped playing with the branch; he bit his lip.

“It’s ... Strange to talk again ...” Answered quietly, turning his eyes to the lumberjack. And even if the warlock hadn’t expressed aloud, it was also strange that someone saw his face uncovered. He felt as if he were unprotected, unsafe. Naked.

Jonghyun nodded.

“Do you ...” The lumberjack continued “Always stayed in the forest?” Key nodded in response “Alone?” And Key nodded again “But ... What about your family? You have no family?! Did someone left you alone in this forest?!”

Key shook his head slowly from side to side.

“I have no family. Not anymore ... And ... I'm never alone ...” Key removed the black hat from the top of the head with care, showing that the moth was sitting there “Because they are with me”

“I see ...”

“Hey, lumberjack” Key called suddenly, automatically causing Jonghyun to look watchful “Don’t you think it's time to come back? You have no family to lunch together?”

And the eyes of the young lumberjack widened instantly.

“Damn! I lost track of time!” Jonghyun got up in a jump, petting the clothes in a hurry to get rid of any dirt that could exist “I appreciated the healthy conversation and thank you for the attention!” But few steps have been taken for him to stop on the way and turn to the warlock again “I ...” He licked his lips nervously “Could I ...”

“Yes, you can”

Jonghyun's eyes widened.

“Really?!”

“I've got the impression that even if I said no, you’d still come back”

And the lumberjack looked down as he blushed, but soon the smile came over the lips, and said goodbye enthusiastically to boy on the tree.

“Hey, lumberjack!” Key shouted before Jonghyun could get away from his sight. And so the boy turned, Key pointed at the ground, just below him “Won’t you take it back with you? If you leave it here, the animals will eat it”

“Oh!!” Jonghyun ran to the fillet of venison wrapped in leather that he had left at the foot of the tree “Thank you!”

 

And so Jonghyun disappeared, the warlock let out a heavy sigh, reaching his hand to his chest.

“It’s been a while since the last time it beat so fast ...”

 

 

****

 

 

 **A** few days have passed since Jonghyun had talked to Key, and he couldn’t risk going to the forest the next day too; It was dangerous that anyone could see him going where he shouldn’t so often and get suspicious at something, especially his mother.

It was strange how that face was soaked, marked, in his mind. And he still wondered what was the reason to wear a mask ... He wanted to ask someone - the oldest in the village, perhaps - but he knew that if he did, people would suspect, and that was the last thing he wanted. Talking about such a "witch" openly out of sheer curiosity wasn’t something encouraged among adults. But there was one person ... A special person who Jonghyun knew he could tell whatever it was, that would never judge him.

Then, one morning, while Jonghyun and Sodam were returning from the market center, away from the eyes of the people, the young lumberjack dared to ask ...

“Sodam, can I make an unusual question?”

“Hm?” Sodam arched her eyebrows “Unusual question? What is it?”

“I was in the forest these days and it occurred to me this thought ...” Lied “They say that such a "witch" doesn’t have a face, right? And what if it were a mask? Then why would she hide her face behind a mask?”

Sodam put her hand to her mouth to stifle a little laugh when she saw the lovely thoughtful pout that formed in his brother's lips.

“Hm ...” She shook the bread basket she was carrying “A mask, huh?” Sodam grimaced as she thought “There was a time when I overheard a conversation of some old ladies who commented on 'something precious to the witches' ...” She laughed briefly “Honestly, chills sprouted in my body that time. From what I understood, it was a ritual to leave witches vulnerable; without spells, I would say. And from what I could hear, every witch has a totem. Something that when revealed, if used the right way, makes them lose all spells” She frowned “I don’t know ... Maybe the totem is the face?” She looked at her brother with a shrug.

Jonghyun frowned.

“A totem, huh ...?”

 

So ... If Key's face was his totem ... That meant ... Key really trusted him ... Right?

And that thought made a wide smile sprouted on his lips.

 

But ... It soon he disappeared, as he went into the house and his mother brought the matter "marriage" to the table. Sodam would marry in the spring of next year, while Jonghyun wasn’t even courting someone.

“Son ... You know you need to get married ...”

“Yes” Jonghyun sighed “I know, mom”

“There is no girl who has drew your attention?” And in response, Jonghyun just shook his head in denial. His mother sighed “So ... I'll choose a suitor. Is it okay for you?”

It was the kind of question that really had no answer. Jonghyun knew it would be like that, after all, the marriage of his parents themselves had also been arranged. The boy only nodded.

“Hm, yes, mother”

The old woman nodded, forcing a smile. It wasn’t something she wanted to do, much less Jonghyun, but it was necessary. There were traditions to be followed, and, more importantly, the financial future of them.

“Okay ...” She murmured, raising her son's hand and squeezing it in a reassuring way.

 

Love.

Jonghyun wished he could marry for love.

 

 

**• • •**

 

 

 _ **T**_ he following month, Jonghyun was there again, walking around the northwest part, screaming for the warlock. But now with a relief in the chest, because this time he knew by whom to call.

“Key!!” He shouted in the wind, walking with a bit more confidence into the forest. And unlike last time, the warlock quickly appeared, announced by the chirp of an eagle.

“So ...” And behind a tree, a masked figure appeared, but the mask soon was withdrawn, leaving the face on display again “You really came back”

Jonghyun smiled.

“Hm!“ The lumberjack nodded “I still have curiosity about quite a lot”

Key shook his head up and down once, turning his back and then starting to walk. Without a word, Jonghyun followed. And along the way ...

“Hm ... Could you not climb a tree this time?”

Key stopped immediately.

“Why?”

“It's weird” Said the lumberjack simplistic “It’s seem I’m talking to a trunk instead of you”

Key bit his lip, but nodded.

“All right ...” And, soon changed its path, while Jonghyun followed behind him faithfully.

The lumberjack began to get restless with different paths, but remained silent. And when he passed the last row of pine trees on top of a small hill, he couldn’t help but gasp in awe at the sight: a meadow, all colorful, filled with flowers and butterflies, surrounded by gentle pine trees that provided some random shadows, and a loner pine, especially small, placed exactly in the middle. It wasn’t a very large meadow, but it was big enough for two people.

And as Jonghyun came back to himself, he had to give a brief race to reach the warlock who was already halfway to the lone pine tree. And there they sat under the small tree, sheltered by shade and graced by the perfume of flowers.

“Wow ... I didn’t know there was such a place like this here ...” Jonghyun was still looking at all sides, completely amazed.

“There are still many places in this region that people don’t know they exist”

Jonghyun turned to face the warlock, quite curious.

“How what?!”

Key turned his face to hide a small smile that he was reluctant to give.

“A small waterfall, a bit far from here ...”

And the young lumberjack's eyes widened again, completely enthusiastic without even realizing his little childish.

“Is there's a waterfall here?!” And Jonghyun's smile was so big and genuine which made the warlock lose the words for a moment. It was so ... Familiar ... And at the same time comforting. Why?!

“Ye-yes ...” And Key blushed when he realized he had stuttered “Yes, there is a waterfall further north of here”

 

And so the conversation went, with banal and unimportant questions. Jonghyun learned that although silent, that part of the forest was flourishing as much as any other, if not more, since no man hurt that part. He also learned that he must be attentive to the animals, if he wanted to understand them. However, such a pleasant conversation came to be interrupted by a brief noise. And this time wasn’t any bear.

Jonghyun, shamelessly put his hand on the stomach.

“S-Sorry ...”

“Hm ...” Key wished he could help, but he still felt strange to be so close to someone again “Y-You ...”

That's when a small bunch of red berries plummeted in Jonghyun's lap, and then the familiar eagle screech were heard, signaling that it was it who had thrown the bunch. Of course, the young lumberjack understood that this was food for his stomach, so he took some berries in his hand and stuck them in his mouth.

“Hm ... I wouldn’t do that if I were you ...”

Jonghyun stopped chewing and stared curiously at the warlock.

“Why?” Arched an eyebrow, speaking with his mouth full, ignoring any and every rule of conduct existed.

“Because ... They are poisono-“

And even before Key finished speaking, Jonghyun was spitting all the berries away, and threw the bunch away. But stopping all the fuss that the lumberjack was doing, a different sound invaded Jonghyun’s ears. A brief, sweet and melodious sound. And the young lumberjack was fast enough to turn his head away and try to testify for a few seconds a completely unusual sight: Key was with one hand subtly placed over his mouth ... Laughing. Almost imperceptibly, but was laughing!

“I apologize” Key calmed down but still remained with his hand over his mouth, hiding a shy smile “Minho has a unique sense of humor, if you know what I mean ...”

Jonghyun frowned and looked up when he saw the eagle fly in circles and chirp, as if it were teasing him.

“Hm ... I think I understand ...”

And again, Key muffled one more small laugh with his hands.

“I ... I believe that there should be some strawberry not far from here, if you are willing ...”

“Thank you, but ... I- I lost my hunger”

And again, Key had to muffle his laugh.

 

On that day, Jonghyun returned happy to the city. Accomplished. Because, after all, Key was also a person with emotions.

 

 

**• • •**

 

 _ **O**_ ver time, once every month, Jonghyun was heading to the northwest to talk to Key. Killing his endless curiosity gradually.

 

 

_“Where do you live?” Jonghyun hugged his knees, intently watching the warlock who made a wreath, absently._

_“Hm?” Kibum looked up “In a house. At the foot of the mountain”_

_Jonghyun joined eyebrows in disbelief._

_“You built a house alone?!”_

_Key shook his head sideways._

_“No. It was already there when I arrived”_

 

~~

 

_“Do you speak with all the animals?”_

_Was Key, this time, who frowned._

_“No. Only Minho, Taemin and Jinki”_

_“Why only them?”_

_“They are ... Special”_

_“So how do you know about the other animals?”_

_“I watch them”_

 

~~

 

_“You never to go to town, right? So how do you eat?”_

_“Hm ...” Key made a thoughtful pout, watching the reflection of the clouds in the crystal clear waters of the great lake “I harvest some fruit, catch water from the river, and ...” Key looked Jonghyun out of the corner of his eyes, giving a smirk “And last week I bought two pieces of meat from the butcher of the city …”_

_“What?!” Jonghyun was lifted up, his eyes widening “You're lying!”_

_Key laughed._

_“No. I'm not” He said smiling._

_“How do you walk through the city freely?! By the way, where do you get the money to pay for buying?!”_

_And before all the disbelief of the young lumberjack, Key laughed even more._

_“Secret” The warlock stuck his tongue, causing Jonghyun to snort of frustration soon after._

 

 

And the next year, the visits increased, and the first six months, Jonghyun started to meet the warlock once every three weeks.

As predicted, the lumberjack’s sister got married in the middle of the year.

Moreover, in the last six months, the number of visits increased to once every two weeks. Jonghyun got older. His physique has changed slightly and the facial features became more adult. Key was the same: with the features of a young boy in his prime. And just as the visits, the trust between them also flourished.

 

 

_“Key?” Jonghyun whispered, lying under the lonely tree in the meadow, watching the sky quietly. Long ago, going to that place went from "curiosity" to a "quiet place" where he had the privilege of having the company of someone he just came to admire._

_“Hm?” Answered the warlock, without removing his eyes from the small piece of clothing he embroidered._

_“Why is this part of the forest so quiet?”_

_And immediately, the needle that was handled so skillfully, stopped moving. Key looked at the boy lying on the grass. He sighed, before looking at the sky._

_“It’s been ... A really long time since I was alone in this forest. And over the years, the forest began to feel sorry for me” Jonghyun immediately turned his face toward the warlock as he heard that confession “Gradually, it became quiet, just as I was” Key smiled “For some reason, it takes care of me. So whenever someone breaks into the fence ...” Key turned his face to the lumberjack, keeping the smile on his face “The forest tells me”_

_“How does it do it?”_

_Then a fresh and fragrant breeze graced them gently._

_“The wind”_

_So finally, Jonghyun understood why every time he crossed the fence, a strong wind blew._

 

~~

 

_“Key” Jonghyun called, lying his face down in order to better observe the warlock who was playing with two baby rabbits “How old are you?”_

_Key let out a laugh._

_“It's the second time you ask me that question, you know?”_

_“Hm” Jonghyun nodded “I remember. And by the way, you never answered” A lovely pout formed in the boy's lips, making Key smile. Now the warlock no longer understood why he was so hesitant with the lumberjack the first few times they met. Now, in his eyes, Jonghyun was simply lovely. But the smile soon faded in serious features._

_“You want to know?” He asked quietly._

_“Hm” Jonghyun nodded, overflowing curiosity and settling on the grass._

_Key took a deep, long breath._

_“All right ...” He put the rabbit back to grass “I ... I wish you wouldn’t be frightened”_

_“I will not._

_Key nodded._

_“Alright. I will trust you” Key took another breath “I am ... One hundred and seventy-three years” Key looked straight into Jonghyun’s eyes “Minho is one hundred twenty-four. Jinki’s eighty-five. And Taemin is ... Fifty-seven”_

_“Oh ... Wow!” It was all that could escape the lumberjack’s lips, overcame with shock “It's ... It's really a long time ... But ...” Jonghyun frowned “How can those three live so long?” And in response, the warlock just pursed his lips, unsure. And Jonghyun quickly understood the signs “Okay. No need to answer” He smiled._

_And that's one of the things that captivated the warlock. Jonghyun never pressed him to answer a single question at all. With them, everything had its time, one step at a time._

 

 

And in addition to the visits that Jonghyun made to Key, there was another monthly visit, but which _they_ made to Jonghyun.

When the mother of the lumberjack stated that she’d find a suitor, she didn’t lie. And the following month of that statement, a girl, along with her father, came from the nearby town, to make him a visit so he could meet the woman who would become his wife. The one who would share the bed with him. The one who would become the mother of his children and that would, supposedly, divide the rest of her life with him.

Once a month, Jonghyun would court her; he would take her around the city, either by carriage or on foot. He would be nice, gentle and courteous. Honestly, the guy never lacked education to the young lady, he couldn’t either say she wasn’t a good girl. On the contrary, she was always gentle, cheerful, kind, and never said nasty things. But Jonghyun could say, with all the conviction  in the world, that his heart wasn’t stolen the girl, and that the mornings, afternoons and nights which he spent along with the young warlock, were infinitely more satisfying. Funny. To the point of yearning for the days to pass quickly, just to know if he would have the good fortune to hear the outrageous and outgoing laughs which the warlock let out a few times, and that was music to his ears; or would see the shy smile with flushed cheeks, which Jonghyun just learned to love it.

 

 

**• • •**

 

 

 _ **I**_ t was night.

Jonghyun was tired but had no desire to return home. Quite the opposite. He longed to see the warlock that day more than ever. It would be the third time he would see him that month, but he couldn’t care less about it now. So there he was, walking with naturalness that he earned over time by northwest part of the forest.

No longer he needed to shout for the warlock, because now the forest itself was familiar with the lumberjack. It was enough to trespass the fence that the wind was different, then Key would know immediately who it was.

Jonghyun was going through the last row of trees on the hill before the meadow, when he saw the familiar figure of the warlock, sitting beneath the lonely little pine tree, while reading a book. And as Jonghyun stepped on the field of flowers, Key looked up, realizing the presence of the lumberjack and offering a smile, being reciprocated immediately. Only that was enough for the lumberjack to already feel some relief from all the exhaustion of the day-to-day.

“What are you doing here?” Key asked smiling, leaving the book aside, on the grass, while Jonghyun approached.

“How you guessed that I would come here?” Asked the lumberjack with a wry smile, and, in response, the warlock just shrugged, pulling a short laugh of the young lumberjack “I feel exhausted” He sat next to the warlock, supporting his head on the trunk of the small pine tree, closing his eyes and letting out a heavy sigh.

Key frowned.

“Then why didn’t you go home?”

“Because I like it here ... It's calm. Quiet ...” He smiled silly “And the company is pleasant”

Key laughed lightly.

“I agree” Smiling, he took the book back in the hands, resuming his reading. But after a few pages, he heard Jonghyun muffle a yawn at his side. Key looked from the corner of his eyes, again closing the book on his lap “Jonghyun, you're sleepy. Go home and rest”

Jonghyun smiled.

“I can’t sleep” Key frowned “It’s been four days that I can’t sleep right. I ... I get anxious” Jonghyun turned to face the warlock, smiling lazily “Here I calm down ...”

Key remained staring at the lumberjack’s tired eyes for a few seconds, as if thinking deeply about something until he decided to withdraw the book; and he stretched his legs and petted his thigh twice. Jonghyun stood there, confused, alternating glances between Key’s eyes and his lap.

“Lay down” Jonghyun was startled. He opened and closed his mouth several times, but before uttering any word, Key repeated “Lay down” Jonghyun did. He laid the body on the grass and snuggled his head gently in the warlock's lap “Now ...” Key ran a hand over the boy's face “Close your eyes and relax. Inhale deeply and slowly ... And now exhale. And inhale ... Exhale ...” And while Jonghyun concentrated on his breathing, Key took the liberty to harvest three white flowers next to him, taking off the petals one by one, piling petals at his side.

He passed his fingertips lightly over the young lumberjack’s face, getting a breath of it. He stroked the cheeks, rounded eyebrows, passed the back of his hand to the jaw line, felt the curvature of the nose ...

“Just Breathe ...” Whispered the warlock “Feel the breeze. Listen to the rustle of leaves” And then Key began to murmur some unknown song by lumberjack, but it was calm and reassuring.

And in his little reverie, Jonghyun just obeyed, being led by the velvety voice which dictated step by step. It was good. It was calm ... Quiet ... Just what he needed. He felt light velvety touches on the facial skin, along with a delicious scent of flowers. Beside the young lumberjack, Kibum covered him with white petals, taking a handful in the hands and spreading them throughout the body. And even after the petals were over, Jonghyun remained with closed eyes.

“What was that ...?” Jonghyun whispered, and Key replied in the same tone, stroking the dark hair of the boy.

“When I was a kid and had nightmares, my mother had a habit of taking me to the covered garden of the house. There she lulled me like that, until I could sleep again” Key took his other hand to the cheek of the boy, making circles with his thumb there. Jonghyun was always so hot ...

The warlock was startled when, over his fingers, landed others. Slightly calloused fingers that were just not more hurt because of the pair of gloves, but that have always been kind to him. And innocently, Key played with the other’s  fingers between his, sometimes weaving them together, sometimes just stroking ... And when he looked down at the lumberjack face in a naive gesture, he noticed his eyes open, staring intently at him. Whenever Jonghyun looked at him that way, his heart was begun to race. And this time was no different.

Jonghyun raised his free hand to touch with his thumb, gently, the warlock’s scar on the right eyebrow.

“How did you get this?” He whispered.

Key swallowed hard.

“U-Um ...” Why was he stuttering? Breathed deeply “A pot ... Fell upon me ... When I was a kid ...”

“Hm ...” Jonghyun nodded minimally, but instead of removing the hand from the warlock's face, it just went down his cheek, stroking there briefly before descending to the neck. And as naturally as breathing, Key began to bend over the lumberjack as he brought him closer. However, before their lips touched, Key stopped.

“Jonghyun, you can’t do that” Swallowed dry “It is against the laws of God ...” Key bit his lip, apprehensive “ _I_ am against the laws of God ...”

“So you’re saying that what the legends say is true?” Jonghyun frowned, never letting go off of the warlock's face “That you are a monster?” The seizure in the warlock’s eyes as he bit his lips was enough for the lumberjack to understand that, yes, Key considered himself a monster “I don’t believe it” Jonghyun took his other hand to the face of the young warlock “Look at you ... You’re gentle. Kind. Affectionate ...”

“Jjong, I hurt people-“

“Because they came to hurt you first” Key shuddered at that. Those words were true in proportions that Jonghyun didin’t even imagine. Went far beyond what the lumberjack knew “Honestly ...” Jonghyun smiled, stroking the warlock's cheekbones “If it’s going against God's laws ...” And again, Jonghyun brought Key’s face close, closing his eyes as his lips approached “So I tell you ... That I am a heretic long time ago ...”

For the first time, after so many decades, time seemed to stop for Key. Jonghyun's lips burned against his, but a good burn. A intense burn and still warm. And it was so funny because neither of them knew what to do. The first kiss smelling of roses.

It was several seconds with the pasted lips and eyes closed, feeling the nervous breathing of each other, the proximity of each other, and especially, the lips of each other. When they parted, Key hastened to whisper.

“It’s ... The first time I do it ...” He bit his lower lip, not taking his eyes from Jonghyun's lips.

At first, the lumberjack was surprised. Nearly two centuries was too long, and yet ... Key was intact. But then Jonghyun smiled. And he grinned.

“It's my first time too”

They exchanged silly smiles. It felt so good ...

Jonghyun stood quietly from the warlock's lap, while one of his hands never left his face. They took their time enjoying the features of each other, before starting another kiss. Nothing urgent. Nothing rushed. A simple glue of lips that gradually evolved into a deeper kiss, where both felt the taste of each other, and even then, a gentle and calm kiss.

And since their lips parted again, who whispered this time was the lumberjack.

“I like you ...” Jonghyun smiled “I don’t know why I was afraid to admit it, but ... I like you, Key”

Key smiled as his eyes moistened and blurred his vision.

“Kibum” The warlock whispered, causing Jonghyun to lift his eyebrows.

“Hm?”

“My name” The warlock smiled “It's Kim Kibum. And I ...” He bit his lip, but the whole hurricane of emotions made him embrace the lumberjack with all his might “I like you too ... A lot. I like you a lot”

Jonghyun grinned, wrapping his arms in the back of the young warlock, returning the hug.

Kibum felt alive suddenly way more than he already was. He recalled how was to have body hair standing on end, how it was comforting to have someone by your side; someone who cares about you, that considers you valuable ... And experienced how is having, for the first time, someone who likes you.

 

Jonghyun had his first kiss with his first love. Now, at least, _that_ the arranged marriage wouldn’t steal from him.

He was happy.

 

 

**• • •**

 

 

 _ **A**_ s Kibum walked through the wooden door of the house, a black cat came brushing against his leg, looking for tenderness. The warlock looked down and laughed briefly, taking the cat on his lap and depositing a brief kiss on his forehead.

“How's my little Taeminnie?” The cat meowed excited in response, snuggling hastily on the chest of the boy. Kibum smiled, walking over to the railing of one of the small windows of the room, watching the trees through the glass. A small house attached to the foot of the mountain, whose roof was covered with straw, the walls were stone, rooms were small, and the house, mostly, was covered with moss “Taemin ...” Key whispered, smiling foolishly in front of the glass as he bit his lips “Today he kissed me ...” Immediately the cat's ears stood up while he never left the warmth of Kibum to be able to look him in the eyes. The warlock smiled at the cat “Did I ... Finally found someone? Were all those years of torture worth?”

In response, the cat meowed excited again, licking the warlock's face, making him laugh. But soon the cat was distracted by something that caught his attention, jumping from the boy's lap and playing with the white moth flying around.

“Don’t be so rough with him, Taemin. You can end up hurting him”

The black cat paused for a moment, looking at the warlock, just meowing and returning to play with the moth. But more careful, this time.

 

 

**• • •**

 

 

 _ **O**_ n one autumn morning, both Jonghyun and Kibum were sitting on rocks in front of the waterfall that the warlock one day commented, talking about mundane things, as usual, when curiosity sprang up in the young lumberjack.

“Bum ...”

“Hm?” The warlock said cheerfully, following with his finger the twirls the fishes did in the water.

“Why do you wear a mask?” Jonghyun hugged his knees, intently watching the guy in front of him “I have always had curiosity, but never the courage to ask ...” Was Sodam right all along? Would it be the warlock's face a totem, as she had said?

“Hm ... For fear”

Jonghyun frowned. Sodam was wrong?

“Fear?”

“Yes, fear” Kibum smiled, turning to the lumberjack “It became easier for me to face those who wanted me dead if I hid my face. If I hid my fears”

“So ... Your face wasn’t your totem all the time?” He let out before he could stop his tongue.

“Totem?” Kibum joined eyebrows “How do you know about it?”

“A-Ah-I ...” Jonghyun swallowed hard. He ran his fingers through his hair, but sighed heavy, preferring to tell the truth “I once talked to my sister about you ... A-About ... Not having a face ... She told me she once heard some old ladies talking about it; about something that was precious to witches; s-something about totems ... And ...”

“And you came to the conclusion that my face was my totem?”

“Hm ...” Jonghyun nodded, embarrassed “Sorry ...”

Kibum laughed.

“No problem ... But ... It has some truth to it. Indeed, a being like me has a totem, but ... Mine is not my face” Kibum smiled.

“So ...” Jonghyun frowned “Gee, you mean you didn’t trust me from the beginning?!”

Key released a scandalous laugh.

“Of course I didn’t!!”

Jonghyun snorted.

“Gee ... The truth hurts ...”

“Oh! Come on, Jonghyun!!” The young warlock put his toe in the lake next to the waterfall, splashing water at the lumberjack.

“Hey! My clothes!!”

“But ...” Kibum put his hand on the boy's face, approaching slowly “You're the only person who has seen my face. The only person that ever heard my voice ...” The faces close. Lips almost touching “And the only one which knows my name ...” A sweet, calm kiss, and overflowing feeling. Kibum put the indicator on young Lumberjack nose as he broke the kiss “You fool”

And Jonghyun smiled, turning to embrace his knees and watching the warlock at his side. And without warning, the lumberjack took the black hat from Key’s head, causing him to look at him surprised.

“And what about this hat?” Jonghyun examined it before putting it in his head “Is this what gives you power?” Wiggled his eyebrows.

For the second time, Key gave one of his outrageous laughter.

“Of course not!”

“Hm ...” Jonghyun pouted his lips, placing his chin on the boy's shoulder “I thought there was any particular reason for you wear it every day”

Kibum smiled.

“But there is. The hat belonged to my mother. When she died ... I stole it for me. So ... I didn’t feel completely alone in the forest”

“Hm” The lumberjack nodded. He'd be lying if he said he fully understood all what Kibum answered him, but there were things that he knew the warlock still didn’t feel comfortable to talk, so Jonghyun didn’t press the issue “You know ...” He removed his chin from the boy’s shoulder, sitting straightened “I also have something of my gone father to remember him. Actually, it fits more in an amulet that is passed from father to son in each generation, but ...” Jonghyun stuck his hand inside the clothing “Hm ... Close your eyes”

Kibum raised an eyebrow, but complied. Then he felt something being placed wrapped his neck.

“You can look now” Jonghyun spoke “What do you think? It is the family cord”

Kibum looked down, curious for what that would be, but as soon as he saw what his fingers touched, his smile vanished of his face instantly.

“No ...” Kibum whispered, barely audible.

“It’s nothing pretty or decorated ...” Jonghyun continued chattering, completely oblivious to the young warlock reaction.

“No ...” Kibum repeated.

“But also has sentimental value ...”

“No ...!”

“Huh? Did you say something, Kibummie?”

“No!” Jonghyun was startled, but before he could ask, Kibum continued “No!!” Frantically shaking his head sideways, shaking continuously and raising his voice with each word “No, no, no!! No!!”

“Kibum what is it?! What happ-“ Before the young lumberjack could land a hand on the warlock’s shoulder, the latter slapped his hand away.

“Don’t touch me!!” Kibum shouted, standing up stumbling “You!!” He ran his fingers through his hair, grabbing the hairs tightly “You ... So that's why you were so familiar ...” The warlock bit his lip, muffling a sob “Why of all ... It had to be you?!”

“Kibum” Jonghyun stood up “You're scaring me” He took a step toward the warlock before another scream stopped him.

“Don’t come near me!!!” Another hiccup “Don’t touch me ... Don’t come near me ...” Tears welled up, one after another “Why you ...? Why it _had_ to be you?!?!”

“Kibum, stop it. What is happ-“

“Get out of here”

Jonghyun's eyes widened.

“What?”

“Get out of here, didn’t you listen?”

Jonghyun frowned, completely incredulous. He had no idea what was going on and the warlock was just scaring him more and more. Why is that so suddenly?!

“Get out of here!!!” Key shouted again, and this time, the forest accompanied his fury. The wind began to blow strong suddenly making strange noises through the trees; animals, who had never made even a single noise, expressed at once in a horrifying chorus: the birds chirped, wolves howled, the bears growled. All in a macabre song.

“Kibum ...” Jonghyun took a single step.

“Get out … of here ...”

 

A huge shiver ran down the spine of young lumberjack. A terrible sense of danger set in. Everything was completely wrong. Kibum kept crying and yelling at him. He was trembling, panting, but didn’t say why. All attempts to approach the warlock were in vain and only worsened the situation.

Now Jonghyun was there, with his heart pounding and completely terrified. He put his hand to his head, hoping he could at least return the hat, but even that wouldn’t be possible.

“Leave … Now ...”

A very strong wind blew toward the lumberjack, who immediately began to run out of the forest. He grabbed the black hat in hand and ran as fast as he could, jumping logs, bumping into bushes and stumbling on small branches. He ran until he felt his lungs on fire trying to supply the necessary oxygen. He crossed the fence in one leap.

He felt like something was behind him. As he went through the forest toward the village, the animals groaned and the leaves rustled. Everything there seemed to be intended to scare him away. And if it were true, it was giving terribly right.

Jonghyun came out of the forest in a huge stumble, cold sweat, his body numbed by the sudden burst of adrenaline. Completely scared, and mainly ... Devastated.

What had happened to Kibum?

What made him suddenly that way?

Jonghyun looked at the crumpled black hat in his hand. Bit his lip, before giving one last look at the forest, which now returned to be completely silent.

 

That day, it might be worth lying he was sick so he wouldn’t need to work ...

 

 

**• • •**

 

 

 _ **K**_ ibum yanked the cord from his neck furious, throwing it away, without even bothering to know where.

He put his hand to his mouth, muffling a coarse sob. And then he began to run to his house, bumping into trees and tripping over branches along the way due to the blurred vision.

When he arrived, he closed the door desperate, slipping through it to sit on the floor, hugging his knees and snapping his head among them, finally releasing all the crying  he was holding.

He screamed from the back of his throat as tears rolled down his face incessantly. His fingers ran through his hair, grabbing and pulling the wires strongly.

And after a while, when he finally managed to calm down a bit, the sweet black cat brushed head against his thigh, meowing subtly. Kibum looked up at the cat and brought it to his lap, immediately being graced by licks, which naively intended to wipe his tears away.

Kibum embraced the cat with affection.

“I should have known, Taeminnie ...” He bit his lip, still with halting speech “Once I accepted that agreement, I should have known that it wouldn’t be easy ... I should have known ...”

 

 

**• • •**

 

 

 ** _*C_** _hop!*_ Did the ax against the bark.

One of the lumberjack who worked, paused for a moment, lowering his ax and running the back of his hand on his forehead wet with sweat, then sighing.

“The forest is so quiet today, don’t you agree?” The lumberjack asked the others who worked by his side.

 

And it wasn’t just that day.

In the week that Jonghyun had fled terrified from the northwestern region, rained torrentially during every day, and of course, none of lumberjacks worked. The next week, although the sky remained extremely cloudy, dark, with constant threats of rain, water drops never came. And now, in the last four days, the forest remained quiet. The _whole_ forest.

Jonghyun knew this was clearly related to the emotional state of the young warlock. Or at least, it was what he could conclude of all what he knew. And this worried him. It worried him because he felt completely helpless in the face of the situation. He was terrified, in fact, in the day Kibum went mad and the forest just followed him, becoming quite frightening from one second to another, with strong and noisy winds, with the bizarre animal cry; but ... At the same time, it was impossible to take his thoughts off of the warlock, after all, what had made him like that?

Kibum was kind. Docile. Gentle. And the mere possibility that this was one side of the warlock of which Jonghyun still didn’t know, simply just didn’t get into his head. The lumberjack would like to talk to Kibum again. To understand what happened; to know why, so that never again would be repeated. Almost twenty days away from the warlock, and Jonghyun had no idea if he could trespass the wooden fence again and return to the northwest.

And during that time, all the days of work followed like that: mechanical movements, repetitive, copious, without even paying attention to what he was doing.

He ate, but didn’t feel the taste. He slept, but didn’t feel rested.

He lived ...

 But didn’t feel alive.

 

 

**• • •**

 

 

 _ **T**_ he wooden ceiling has never been interesting, but at that time, it didn’t have to be, since the lumberjack’s mind, once he had found the warlock for the first time, almost never calmed down.

He turned his face to look out the bedroom window. Oh ... How many nights he had admired the moon in the flowered meadow next to the warlock...

In a sudden decision, he stood up from the bed and walked over to the wardrobe, opened it, and removed the black hat he had brought with him the day he fled from the forest. He walked with it in hand to the bed, sitting, and thus lying down. He took a last look at the beautiful moon in the sky, before closing his eyes and landing the hat over his face, inhaling deeply the scent of flowers; the freshness of pine trees; tree bark and soil.

The smell of Kibum.

 

His heart ached. It hurt to recognize he was expelled by the warlock. It hurt to miss him, and yet feel guilty for something he wasn’t even aware.

It hurt.

 

 

**• • •**

 

 

 _ **J**_ onghyun was sitting in a small boat, which had only room for two, and at that moment, both spaces were occupied: Jonghyun on one side, and the young girl in a beautiful dress, holding a parasol on the other.

The girl's father decreed that he would like to know the plantations of his nearby town, and that, therefore, nothing more right than the mother of the young lumberjack to show the fields for the man. So the parents of both "suggested" that the couple could walk on the roads between plantations in the morning, and have a picnic on the edge of the nearby lake for lunch. Obviously, the only answer to this was acceptance.

And then there was the couple in the boat on the dark lake, sheltered from the sun by the shadows provided by the trees around them.

Although they were less than two feet away, no one opened their mouth. She stood with her face turned away with it half hidden under her hat while she appreciated each water lily that she could see over the lake. And it wouldn’t be Jonghyun who would break the silence.

“Sir Jonghyun?” Called the girl, though without taking her eyes off the landscape.

“Please, stop calling me that”

She smiled.

“All right ... In return, I hope you call me just Jungsoo” She looked at him with the corner of her eye “Do we have a deal?” In response, Jonghyun nodded, making her smile. She looked down at her lap “Jonghyun ... I would like you to answer a question that will do”

The young lumberjack blinked a few times.

“Hmn, of course”

“Is there someone you like?” A simple, quick question, quite bluntly, though in a quiet tone and without ulterior motives.

Caught by surprise, Jonghyun took a few seconds before answering.

“Is there someone _you_ like?” He snapped, but as an answer, the girl just smiled sadly, lowering her head, but nodded slightly. Jonghyun gave a short humorless laugh “Let me guess ... I'm not that person?” She said nothing; just nodded again. Jonghyun sighed “‘So let me tell you that we are the same”

She smiled.

“That ... Is sad, isn’t it?”

Jonghyun smiled in the same way.

“Yes … It is”

“I don’t know ... I'm sorry. Do you think I should like you?”

“No ...” The lumberjack replied sincere “No, because I could not reciprocate it. The way things are, I think it is fair to us, don’t you agree?”

“You're right” She grinned, but a few seconds later, she asked, genuinely curious “That person that you harbor feelings ... Does this person know about their existence? The feelings, I mean”

And just to remember about his beloved warlock, a brilliant and exuberant smile blossomed on his lips. And he felt happy to talk with the biggest proud of the world ...

“Yes ... Yes, that person knows”

“Oh!” Jungsoo put a hand over her mouth, blinking a few times “A-A-And ... Does that person the returns it?!” Again he nodded radiant, but unlike him, the features of the girl soon became sad “I ... I'm sorry”

There was no need to ask for what, after all, Jonghyun knew he would also be the reason for her unhappiness in no time.

“Don’t apologize. It's not your fault. But what about you? What about _your_ person? Does he know your feelings?” Contrary to what he expected ... Jungsoo denied, and Jonghyun felt sad for the girl “Then tell him!”

“But ...” She held the dress cloth in her hands “And what if I get rejected?”

“If he does that, first, he's a fool” Jonghyun raised both eyebrows, leaving his point clear “And ... Also, you will spend the rest of your life wondering what would be his answer ... Don’t do it. Live in peace. Tell him before the wedding ...”

“Okay ...” She nodded reluctantly “And ... As for _your_ person? You told her about the wedding?”

“No ...” Jonghyun bit his lip, frowning then “I'm afraid of how he will react ...”

“A-Ah, excuse me, but ...” She blinked “ _He_?”

Jonghyun smiled sadly and just nodded with a shrug and a sigh.

“Yes ... He ...” He licked his lips “I'm sorry about that”

“O-Oh!” She put her hand over her mouth, blinking a few times “My goodness ... What a surprise. But ... At least we can be good friends, right?”

“I ...” Jonghyun smiled “Yes, I think”

 

 

**• • •**

 

 

 _ **I**_ f it were other days, there would be the sound of sobs and whimps echoing through the house. Now, just silence.

In the first week, Kibum felt betrayed. He cursed any deity that could exist. Shouted in the depths of the forest, refugee from the world in the stone house, until he felt the vocal cords burn red-hot; sobbed until his lungs ached with each breath, and cried until the swelling of his eyes became unbearable. He spent the first three days without taking a single gram of food, wrapped in blankets to the bed, like a cocoon. His only moment of peace was when his mind was forced to sleep by the tiredness. And when he opened his eyes, he closed them immediately. The reality was too cruel to be seen.

The days passed, his despair was slipping away, evaporating; calming down gradually and, upon reaching the second week, Kibum forced himself to get out of bed and eat, now and then, a little bit of food. He acknowledged that, even if he wanted, he couldn’t change the way things are. Gradually he understood that it was very naive of him to think it would be easy; and that for him to get what he so longed from the beginning, he’d have to stand firm; unwavering.

And at the beginning of the third week, the young warlock admitted to himself that whatever happened the day he furiously expelled Jonghyun from the forest, had been the result of his own mistakes; the feelings that he decided to burry in the depths of his past, but that was obviously a mistake. Jonghyun wasn’t the one to blame. His ancestor, yes; but Jonghyun, no.

It hurt to know the lumberjack shared the same bloodline as _him_ , but ... Jonghyun would never be _him_ , right?

 

Kibum sat on the floor next to the bed with his back against the wall as he hugged his knees, staring at nothing, but thinking at all. He took the middle finger and forefinger to his lips.

Jonghyun had kissed him ... Jonghyun cared about him. Jonghyun liked him.

The warlock bit his lip, forcing the tears that welled up in the eyes to remain static. He couldn’t stand cry, but knowing that Jonghyun was far away just because of him himself, made him angry. He had scared away the person which for decades he had expected.

 

He heard a meow at his side. He turned his face lazily to focus on the black cat sitting next to him. The ends of the paws were dirty with dry clay, and a cord with a wolf pendant suspended between the teeth. Kibum was startled when he recognized the object, reaching out quickly to take it in hand gently. He brought the pendant close to his face, resting his hands on his knees still bent, carefully analyzing each detail of the pendant. Just like one hundred seventy-three years ago. Few scratches here, chips there, but it was exactly the same.

He noted the cord that he had broken on his anger excess, biting his lower lip between his teeth. He then decided to get up and walk over to the bedroom, opening and closing drawers one after the other; searching through balls of wool, reels and needles of varying thickness, until he could find something that would suit it. He reached into a drawer to pull out scissors and he cut the wire he wanted. Skillfully, he changed the broken and old cord with a new one, patching tips on a strong and secure knot.

On a whim, he decided to put the cord around his neck, sitting on the bed and watching the pendant. He closed his eyes tightly and sighed, feeling the chest hurt and a strong sense of mourning hover over him.

“I can feel it, Taemin ...” He whispered “His spirit ... The pendant is full of his spirit and I can feel him ... And he … Is devastated ...“ Kibum opened his eyes. Guilty showed on them “He feels guilty when, in fact, it was all my fault ... Damn!!” Kibum got up from the bed in a jump, ran to the room next to his bedroom and searched through several fabric scraps kept in crates “I need to talk to him, Taeminnie! I need him to come so I can talk to him!! I can’t lose him ... I can’t!! Not him ...” He took two white pieces of retail, then went back to the room. Reaching the dresser, he pulled out two reels of thread, scissors, two buttons and a needle. He threw it on the kitchen table, before turning to the black cat “Taemin where did you get dirt with clay? Show me”

So, the cat ran out of the window while Kibum followed closely through forest. As fast as he went out, he came back, as he found the clay. Laid it next to the other materials at the kitchen table, on which skilled hands of thin fingers were handling the needle and scissors on the cloths, sticking, cutting, trespassing, tacking, but everything with absolute kindness and care, because, after all, that doll wasn’t for anyone.

While sewing, he deposited every thought and desire for reconciliation; to at least, see the lumberjack again so he could explain and relieve him of the guilt that was not his.

Before he could finish sewing, he left a small opening in the head of the doll, in which he deposited, little by little, the clay inside the doll, to finally finish sewing it. He preached two black buttons for the eyes and sewed the line of a mouth and a drawing of a heart.

 

 

_Step One: Make a doll using cloth or clay._

 

 

He sighed, gently taking the doll in hands and walking back to his bed, where he lay carefully, wrapped the cord with the pendant on the doll and hugged it to his chest.

 

 

_Step Two: Give the doll a soul using an object belonging to the person with whom you want to perform the ritual._

 

 

“Jonghyun ...” Kibum whispered, closing his eyes.

 

 

_Step Three: Give the doll a name._

 

 

“Your name is Jonghyun ... And I beg you to please come back again to the northwest and talk to me. Come to the northwest, Jonghyun. Come to the northwest and talk to me ...”

 

 

**• • •**

 

 

 _ **J**_ onghyun woke up not even a bit well that morning. No physical discomfort, but an emotional discomfort.

More than ever, more than all the other times he longed to see the warlock, _this_ time was unbearable. It was almost like a knife was tore his chest and pierced his heart for such a grip he felt.

He wanted to see that thin face with sharp, strong and gentle features; he wanted to admire that smile that made dimples on the cheeks; he wanted to hear the melody of those laughs; feel the touch of that skin. He wanted Kibum. Everything made him want Kibum and Jonghyun succumbed increasingly to this desire.

And the warlock seemed to be present in his day all the times: the flowers along the way; smiles of others who passed through the lumberjack as he walked; the wind blowing; the birds chirping; the pines in the distance ... And especially the smell of the black hat that surrounded him every night.

Jonghyun wanted to at least understand what happened. After all, he deserved an explanation, right?

 

So as soon as he returned home from his work in the forest, he tried to be as quiet as possible, opening the door slowly so it wouldn’t creak, and walking cautiously on the floor to not make any noise. And as he finally arrived the bedroom, he removed the black hat from inside the wardrobe and ran out of the house as fast as the wind.

 

 _“Jonghyun?! Jonghyun, is that you?!”_ He heard the mother’s voice, already distant, shouting.

He didn’t look back. He didn’t utter a word. He didn’t dare to even think, knowing that maybe he could give up.

And nothing has changed when he was finally face to face with the old wooden fence. On the contrary, it only got worse. Jonghyun felt relieved, but at the same time, uncertain. Almost three weeks ago he didn’t come near to the northwest region and now he was there, standing, panting, in the very end of the afternoon where everything became orange, facing that part with trembling hands and a hat which belonged to someone else being held firmly between his fingers so it wouldn’t fall.

He closed his eyes and sighed deeply, nodding to himself: if he were welcome again, he would do everything to talk to the warlock, however, if he were expelled again in the same way as before ...

Jonghyun bit his lip. He didn’t want to finish that thought, after all, what he would do if he were expelled for the second time? Give up, or just postpone until the warlock calmed down? This ... Could last for years. Decades. Centuries ...

The lumberjack shook his head. He decided to solve it later. Now he would hope that he could be accepted in the northwest again, and, to his surprise, no wind blew when put his feet on the ground on the other side of the fence. Jonghyun couldn’t tell if this was a good sign or not, but, ignoring the increased beating of his heart, he went ahead. And it wasn’t long until an eagle chirped above him, frightening him before he looked up.

_Minho._

And the eagle made several twirls over his head, before flying away. Would it be a sign? Jonghyun learned that Minho circled when he wanted to receive attention. Would Kibum be the reason? And only with this thought, Jonghyun sped off, running behind the eagle, making the most effort to get to see the bird through the treetops. He went through places he had never seen in that area and wondered what part that would be. He found some caves, dens, a family of hibernating bears. And at every step, cooler, misty and nearest the mountain he became. And when he least expected, the eagle just landed on top of one of the branches of a simple pine, pointed with his beak to a house of stone hidden behind other several tree trunks, but that wasn’t so far. Jonghyun looked up minimally, only to find that the mountain was right in front him. And that's when it all made sense.

 

_“Where do you live?” Jonghyun hugged his knees, intently watching the warlock who made a wreath, absently._

_“Hm?” Kibum looked up “In a house. At the foot of the mountain”_

 

“Kibum ...”

And all it took was a simple whisper of that name for the wind to finally manifest itself, blowing toward the mountain. And in the same moment, the wooden door of the house opened, and from there, the figure so longed by the young lumberjack appeared. The first thing Kibum did when he recognized him, was to take his hand towards his mouth to muffle a gasp. And before Jonghyun could take the first step, the warlock’s legs were faster, deftly dodging the branches and trunks along the way.

The young lumberjack lost the air when a pair of arms surrounded his neck, as Kibum threw himself into his arms and quickly buried his face in the curve of his neck. He startled when he heard the first violent sob be muffled against his skin.

“Kibum ...?” Jonghyun couldn’t resist. Without even realizing it, he had embraced the warlock 's waist and now pressed him against his chest.

“Sorry ...” The voice was muffled, trembling, interrupted by sobs “I’m sorry ...” Kibum tightening increased around his neck “Jonghyun, please ... I'm sorry ...” A grotesque sob left his throat “Sorry ... Sorry ... Please, don’t go away ...” Another sob “Please ... Please ... Don’t go away ... Don’t leave ...”

Like a mantra, Kibum repeated and repeated the same words, begging apology between a sob and another, and desperately asking him to stay.

“Kibum, calm down” Jonghyun did small caresses in the warlock's black hair, and with much patience, the crying subsided. Jonghyun looked up the boy so he could wipe his tears away; and, seeing those red eyes, slightly swollen, damp cheeks and the tip of the nose red, tore his heart apart. Kibum put his hands over the lumberjack’s one and leaned to the touch.

“Yo-u are not go-going away ... Are you?” Bit his lips to keep them from trembling and sniffed every now and then to swallow the crying, but the sobs came so suddenly that he couldn’t stop them.

Jonghyun sighed heavy.

“No ...” He kissed the warlock’s forehead “I’m not ... But ... I'd like to understand what happened, Bum”

“I-I will explain everything you want to know ... Just, please d-don't go away ...”

Jonghyun placed another kiss on the boy’s forehead, before bringing the warlock in his arms again. When the sobs finally stopped, was when Kibum sighed deeply and repeatedly, calming his breathing so he could return to speak properly.

“I see that ... You already know where I live” He ran the back of his hand over his face, getting rid of the tears.

“Yeah ...” He passed his coat sleeve over the warlock's face, drying where was still wet “Minho showed me”

The warlock smiled, still with the face damp, eyes slightly reddish and the tip of the nose red, but it was the smile that Jonghyun missed so, _so_ _much_. He didn’t have to think, because even before he knew it, he had done what he missed doing for almost three weeks: feel those lips. Moist, salty by the tears, but still soft, warm, the way he remembered.

Jonghyun had not yet opened his eyes when he whispered.

“I missed you ...”

“I missed you too...” The warlock said, his voice trembling again.

“Aren’t you going to invite me in?” The lumberjack mocked before Kibum went back to cry. The warlock smiled afterwards.

“No ...” Kibum bit his lip, causing Jonghyun to open his eyes and to look at him, frowning. The warlock laughed lightly “You don’t need to be invited ...” He stroked the lumberjack’s cheeks “You can come in whenever you want”

 

Holding hands with glued shoulders, they headed to the stone house. Jonghyun silently watched in awe every detail wherever he went: the walls of gray stone; the roof made of straw, twigs and leaves; glass windows ... And felt nervous when they finally stood in front of the wooden door. Kibum entered first, motioning his head while smiling for Jonghyun to follow.

It was a simple house, but with a touch of elegance. Wooden furniture, simple, but neatly made with specific decorations. He saw cups hanging on one side of the wall next to a few frames, ornaments, and shelves containing pots, teapots, bowls and some baskets with fruits; a closet on the opposite side that contained all the silverware, a round wooden table in the middle of the kitchen with three chairs, a wood-fired oven in one corner, and a sink on the opposite side, with two glass windows on that side of the wall; a small sofa against the wall in the background, and next to it, he saw a corridor with some doors.

Kibum sighed, taking the hands of the young lumberjack in his, leading him down the hall, stopping in front of a door, entering soon after. There, Jonghyun spotted a wardrobe, a dresser with multiple drawers and a bed of white sheets against the wall with a solitary nightstand beside it. The bedroom, he deduced. And quickly he felt uneasy, after all, it was his first time in the warlock 's house.

Kibum exchanged glances with him once before Jonghyun offer him the black hat back. The warlock walked over to the wardrobe, placing his hat in there and went to the dresser, opened a drawer, and from there, he took the pendant that Jonghyun had given him on the fateful 'incident', and then seated on the bed. And realizing that the warlock wouldn’t leave that spot anytime soon, Jonghyun decided to sit there too.

“You said it was an amulet that goes from father to son” Kibum whispered, fingering the wolf pendant. Jonghyun nodded “I ... I met one of the owners, before I became ... _This_ ” Pointed to himself. And feeling the lumberjack’s confusion over his words, Kibum snuggled to the center of the bed, crossing his legs and staring at his lap. Sighed “Promise me you will not run away after I tell the reason why I went mad that day” He bit his lip.

Jonghyun pressed his lips together, sitting on the bed just as the witch was.

“Did I get scared the last time in which you asked me to not do it?” Kibum shook his head from side to side, denying “Then you know that I will not run away”

Kibum licked his lips, sighing.

“I ... I am not a witch. Incidentally, I don’t know for sure what I am” Hastened to correct himself “But I wasn’t born like this. When ... I was younger, fourteen, maybe, I fell in love for the first time, but ... It was for my best friend. One of the owners of this pendant. A cheerful and nice guy, just like you” He smiled “But ... I never had the courage to tell him ... I was afraid he'd be frightened and disgusted by me” Sighed deeply “Foolish of me to never have done it. One day, when I least expected, came the news that he would get married ...”

Jonghyun felt his heart skip a beat with that statement, but remained expressionless as best he could.

“And ... I was very sad” Continued Kibum “I cried all night, that day. I continued to see him and talk to him, but my heart always ached to know that I would never have a chance ...” Kibum smiled sadly “When he married, as much as he had asked me to attend the ceremony, I didn’t go. I knew it would hurt too much, and I would cry for a reason I shouldn’t. After that ... I moved away from him. I moved to another city to let him follow his life in peace, but he chased me ... After a month, he insisted so much to know where I was that my parents told him, and so I received a letter three weeks later asking me why I isolated myself fully from people I knew. It ... It took me two months to have the courage to answer; but when I did, I decided to reveal the reason entirely. I told my feelings, as I expected him to be happy with that girl, and asked him to not seek me more” Kibum turned to face Jonghyun smiling sweetly at him “Do you know what happened then?”

“Ahn ... His wife cheated on him?” He tried to mock the situation to soften it, and surprisingly, he was successful, because Kibum laughed.

“Well ... I don’t know any of that, but I confess that if you asked me it at that time, I'd like to think so” Chuckled again "But... No. After that ... He died”

And Jonghyun felt bad for the joke he had made.

“He received the letter I wrote two weeks after I sent it. I heard from his wife that the moment he received a letter that day, he called a carriage and went out that night in the rain, even with all the protests made by her. It rained a lot that night; the road was muddy and the horses' hooves slipped. The carriage fell in the curve of a cliff” Kibum sighed “I killed him, Jonghyun. I killed him because I sinned, and that was God's punishment for me”

“Kibum, stop it! It was raining and slippery! How would you be guilt in any-“

“She was pregnant”

“What ...?”

“His wife … She was pregnant ... And I killed him with my stupid naivety that everything would be fine. When I heard the news, I went mad ... Maybe even worse than what I did with you that day”

Jonghyun joined eyebrows. He didn’t have a good feeling about this.

“What did you do?”

“I killed myself”

There was a brief moment of silence, which only made the tension that hung intensify. Jonghyun looked at the warlock’s eyes, but didn’t believe in what he was hearing. Kibum was right there in front of him!

“Don’t scare me like that ...” Jonghyun shook his head from side to side, laughing weakly.

“Oh ...” Kibum sighed “That was the kind of reaction I was afraid of ...”

“Kibum, it can’t be true. You ... You are right here!! In front of me!”

“But it's true, Jonghyun. I said I wasn’t born like this” Jonghyun frowned, confused, but waiting for the rest of the story “Ending your own life is a grave sin, Jonghyun” He whispered “You go straight to hell ...”

Jonghyun refused to admit it, but by then, he was afraid as to where this conversation was going.

“But _that_ place never liked me” Smiled crooked as he shrugged and looked down “They said I was too good to be there, and it bothered them ... So they proposed an agreement”

“An agreement?”

“Hm” Kibum nodded “I could return to the living world, and try to continue my life where it stopped; the way it should have been. Find someone to make me happy; someone to be with me. In return, my soul would belong to them as far as I didn’t find that person. So I don’t age. That's why I have lived so many years ... Because the agreement said that until I fulfill what is written on that paper, I am doomed to be stuck in this world, alone, forgotten by God and hated by humans”

Jonghyun put his hands to his face, massaging his temples. It was ... Too surreal.

“Jonghyun ...?” Kibum whispered apprehensively “Is everything all right ...?”

“A-Ah, yes ... Yeah, I just ...” He sighed heavy “It's too much information at once ... I ... My goodness, you have made a pact with the devil ...!” He exclaimed in a whisper in disbelief.

Kibum cringed at the statement. He wasn’t proud of it, but he was so desperate that time ...

“All right ...” The warlock grabbed the hem of his blouse tightly, leaving the tips of fingers white “I understand if you go away too ...” He forced a smile. The emptier smile that he had ever gave in a long time.

“No, Bum, that's not what I meant ...” The lumberjack sighed.

“I hate it, Jonghyun” And the lumberjack could see that the voice was no longer as firm as before. He knew Kibum was holding back to not cry “I hate it ...” He bit his lip “I woke up in this forest a week after I died. I witnessed my parents weep for me; I witnessed my parents _die_ ...! I witnessed the death of everyone I loved as I stood unchanging, stuck in this place ...! The only good thing I did was save Minho, Taemin and Jinki ... Nothing more”

“Wait ...” Jonghyun raised his hands “One thing at a time. Stuck? I remember you once said you went to the city” Jonghyun pressed his eyes.

“Hm” Kibum nodded “Once every a hundred days I have freedom to leave and return, from dawn to sunset.

"Okay ...” Jonghyun nodded “What link Minho, Jinki, and Taemin, have toward you?”

Kibum sighed ...

“As I said ... I have ... A pact with _him_ ... And ...” He sighed again “Taemin, come here a moment” And quickly the black cat appeared, jumping into the warlock's lap and rubbing it “Taemin, show him” The cat dropped his head to the side “It’s okay, you can show it” The cat then turned to the lumberjack, and as he blinked, his pupils changed for a moment: were white with a black cross in the middle.

“Woa!” Jonghyun jumped back immediately. And as Taemin blinked again, the pupils returned to normal “Di-Did you see that?! What ... What was that?!”

Kibum embraced the cat.

“That's why they live so much ... If you pay attention, Jinki and Minho have the same eyes”

“What are these eyes?! Why-Why?!”

“A mark ... I have a ... Quite 'unique' ... 'Gift' ... After that agreement. I worked in a tailor shop, before I died. I ... I can change the soul of a living being in another body, if I sew it ...” Kibum reached out ”Give me your hand”

Jonghyun hesitated for a brief second, but did what Kibum asked. For some crazy reason the universe, the young lumberjack trusted blindly in the warlock. And jumped in surprise when Kibum brought his fingers up to the cat's fur, rubbing the indicator below the animal's chest, over a protruding skin line, as he could feel, clearly, the lines of stitching.

“Oh, my goodness ...” Jonghyun said.

“Minho found Taemin lying on the ground while flying. When I got there, the boy was still alive but seriously injured. Beside him was this cat. Dead, with the same cut open. I can change a soul of body, but I can’t heal it. So I asked Taemin if he agreed of me saving him, but made it clear that he could never again be what he was. Then I sewed the cat's injuries, filled the body with his soul, and gave him some of my years ... This was the result ...”

“Y _our_ years?” The lumberjack asked curiously.

“Hm” Kibum nodded “I will not start getting older until I have obeyed all the clauses of the agreement ... And look at me. It's been almost two hundred years I'm like this. More or less decades would make no difference”

Jonghyun nodded, more to himself than to the warlock. He was trying to digest everything he had heard until then ... It was really too much.

 

A brief moment caught his eyes, taking himself out of his reverie and making him smile: The cat purred and rubbed his head in the warlock’s hand.

“He really likes you, from what I can see”

Kibum smiled.

“Yes ... And I'm happy about it. I was afraid he wouldn’t accept this ... ‘New life’ ...”

Jonghyun reached for the cat.

“May I?” He asked to Taemin, and in response, the cat just jumped off from a lap to another, snuggling in the lumberjack’s lap.

Taemin was soft, with shiny fur and a lush black. From time to time, as he ran his fingers, Jonghyun felt the seams under the fingers.

“Jonghyun ...?” Kibum whispered.

“Hm?”

“You … Aren’t going to run away from me now ... Right?” He bit his lip and squeezed hard the blouse’s hem again. If Jonghyun also leave just as happened two hundred years ago, he-

“No”

Kibum's eyes widened.

“What did you say?”

“I said that I will not run away”

That phrase was enough to trigger a new flurry of emotions in the young warlock. He sobbed suddenly, reaching his hand quickly to his mouth.

“I’m sorry ...” Kibum bit his lip, but a stubborn tear insisted on rolling down his cheek.

“Kibum ...” Jonghyun pulled the warlock's arm, causing him to lean his head on his shoulder, and thus he could hug him “Don’t cry ...”

“Thank you ...” Kibum wrapped his arms around the lumberjack’s waist, hugging him tightly “Thank you ...”

 

Jonghyun knew it would take him some time to fully accept everything he just heard. It was a long history and a lot of information at once, but ... He was willing to strive for it, if it never makes Kibum cry again.

 

What Jonghyun didn’t know, was that there were still parts of the agreement that Kibum didn’t mention, and would never do.

 

 

****

 

 

 **“S** houldn’t you go home?” Kibum whispered lazily, lifting the face from the pillow to look at the lumberjack, while still stroking the shiny fur of the black cat at his side.

“Yes, but ... I don’t want to” Jonghyun replied in the same tone “It’s ... Strange. It seems that if I leave now, I can’t come back”

Kibum chuckled, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist and burying his face in his chest, soon forgetting the cat which quickly ran out of the room.

“If you won’t go now, I'll hold you here and I’ll force you to spend the rest of the night with me” Spoke muffled, sly, with a small pout on the lips.

Jonghyun smiled, hugging the young warlock tighter.

“I don’t care to stay like this for the rest of the night ...”

Kibum leaned his chin on his chest.

“Are you serious?”

“Uh-um ...”

"What about your mother? Wouldn’t that be too suspicious? Wouldn’t I bring you trouble?”

“I don’t care. Not anymore ...” Jonghyun smiled, stroking the warlock's face. Kibum leaned on his elbows and tilted his face to deposit a brief but gentle kiss on the lumberjack’s lips “You were the first person that I fell in love ...” Jonghyun whispered to as a pout formed on his lips “But I wasn’t yours.

Kibum smiled. He loved this child side of Jonghyun.

“But you were the first person to put the lips on mine”

“And I want to continue being the only one ...”

“Me too ...”

 

A simple and honest exchange of smiles, while one caressed the other's face; calmly and slowly, feeling the texture, the warmth of the skin, noting the perfections and imperfections on the face of the other. Kibum ran his thumb across the thick lumberjack’s lower lip. Jonghyun was everything to him.

Jonghyun _became_ everything to him.

The reason that made him smile again.

Cry again.

Laugh, scream, being scared, feel anxiety, fear – though in a different way than what he felt in the years he lived alone in the forest – and above all: alive.

And treasured.

Kibum felt being someone again. Someone whose life now had a purpose and every year spent hanging around waiting for someone finally paid off. Jonghyun never went away, even though he was plenty of reasons.

 

Jonghyun ...

 

The warlock leaned again on the lips of the lumberjack, and before he could touch them, closed his eyes, feeling a chill run down his spine when he finally completed the kiss. He took a deep breath, inhaling all the musky scent; He ran his hands through the lumberjack’s face until his fingertips touch the neck hair.

Kibum loved him.

More than anything.

And that kiss was the most honest display of affection he could give; and expected, from bottom of his heart, to Jonghyun understand ... And reciprocate ...

After a long time, Kibum took off his lips, but didn’t pull away. He put his forehead on the forehead of the lumberjack, glued their noses and closed his eyes, kept his lips close, brushing each other.

“Jonghyun ...” Kibum whispered so low that if they weren’t so close, Jonghyun would never have heard. The warlock exhaled shakily and swallowed hard; he was happy and, at the same time, terrified of what he was about to do “Jonghyun ... I love you ...” Kibum chuckled eagerly, licking his lips.

After many, _many_ years ... He finally was able to speak those three words to someone.

Talk face to face. Not a piece of paper written in ink, but with his voice, with his own mouth; the words coming out from his lips, being directed to someone right in front of him.

“I love you ...” Repeated the warlock. A smile never leaving his lips.

Meanwhile, Jonghyun watched astonished at the scene, his eyes alternating between the beautiful smile of the warlock and his eyes still closed.

It is true that Kibum was somewhat ... Different.

Exotic.

And his past is made by sinister truths, and Jonghyun recognized it and still had a little fear of it, but ... If he said that he didn’t have a worship to the warlock, he’d be telling the biggest lie of his life. He dreamed of the boy’s smiles; he dreamed of the faces Kibum did when he was lost thinking about trivial things; he dreamed about every morning and night spent embraced with Kibum.

The truth was ...

 

Jonghyun took the warlock's face in his hands and brought it close suddenly, crashing his lips in despair, hungry, thirsty by the boy's pink lips. At first, Kibum hesitated, but didn’t take long to correspond to the same degree. His lips moving voraciously, tongues intertwining, and hands strolling through the extension of the arm to the neck, screwing his fingers through the hair. And when they finally parted, panting, without distancing themselves from each other ...

“Me too ...” Jonghyun whispered “I love you too, Kibum”

 

And it wasn’t little.

 

Jonghyun took the boy's lips in his again, this time rolling them in bed, thereby staying above the warlock.

Kibum's arms soon found the neck of the lumberjack, as the latter’s lips soon found the warlock’s neck. Jonghyun could feel stronger than ever, the vivid smell of the forest permeated on the skin and hair of the boy, however, this time he dared to taste it. The lips, cheeks, jaw line, neck ... And he didn’t hold back when he saw, even being a glimpse, of the so lush collarbone behind the lacy collar of the large white blouse. And all it took was the first strong suck for his ears to be graced by a sweet and muffled moan from the warlock.

“Jonghyun ...”

If Kibum wanted to ask him to stop, the effect it had was quite the opposite. The lumberjack immediately seized the warlock's lips again, lowering one of the hands on one of the boy’s side as he supported himself with the other.

 

And as natural as the first kiss was, was the first night of love.

 

The clothes were stripped quietly, without the slightest shame of both parties. Kibum passively raised his arms for Jonghyun remove his blouse, while the lumberjack, in turn, had his coat removed gradually, as the warlock unbuttoned it, button by button ...

Each small area of exposed skin, they took their time loving each other. Slowly and quietly. Unhurried. Just enjoying and appreciating the precious moment as the first kiss was.

“You're beautiful ...” Jonghyun whispered, brushing the tip of his nose from the end of the shoulder to the warlock's jaw “Amazing ...”

Kibum smiled, smoothing his palms from the chest of the lumberjack, through the neck to fit his face in his hands, touching their noses.

“Look who's talking ...” He smiled, then depositing a brief peck on the lumberjack’s lips “Perfect ...” Whispered.

Slowly the lumberjack positioned himself between the warlock’s legs.

“Bum ...?”

The boy nodded slightly, kissing him.

“Continue ...” He whispered.

 

Gradually, Kibum was being filled; and as it did, his nails scratched the skin of the lumberjack, just as the tears sprang from his eyes closed tightly.

It hurt. It was a excruciating pain. But Kibum knew it would never come close to the pain of losing someone you love. It would never come close to the pain he would feel if one day Jonghyun left him. The pain he felt now ... It was sweet. Sweet pain.

“Kibum ...” Jonghyun gritted his teeth, twisting and squeezing tightly his hands in the warlock’s. As excruciating as it was for the warlock get used to the pain, it was for Jonghyun to stay still, but for Kibum, every effort was worth it.

And from the moment that Jonghyun was allowed to move, it was like stepping into the clouds. Kibum welcomed him so well ... And in all possible ways. Embraced, near each other, squeezed to each other.

United.

“Jjo-Jjong ...” Kibum intertwined his fingers in the lumberjack’s hair “Jong-hyun ... It feels ... G-Good ...”

“Ki-Bumie ~ ...”

Nothing slow, but not too fast. Enough to be called 'making love'.

“Jonghyun ...! Jo-Jonghyun!!” Kibum arched his head back, leaving his neck completely exposed and causing the most erotic possible vision with his half-open mouth. Oh, poor lumberjack ...

Of course, Jonghyun’s thrusts started to become more erratic. The moans uttered by both, each time more indecipherable and lustful. And so, ceasing the symphony of skins that collided, came the ecstasy of both. Kibum beautifully arched his back, moaning the lumberjack’s name, accompanied by Jonghyun, who buried his face in the warlock’s neck curve, eagerly whispering the boy's name in his ear.

 

One more thing which the marriage wouldn’t steal from him. The first night of love consummated.

A union forbidden by God for various reasons, but, for the couple, there was no point of any importance.

 

Jonghyun was ridiculously happy; smiling, welcoming Kibum in his chest, under the sheets, holding him protectively, while the other tenderly snuggled in the crook of his neck, hugging his waist. The legs intertwined.

They were united now, and not just by heart.

 

And Jonghyun had no idea how deeply they were united now.

Not just by heart anymore.

Not just by body anymore.

But also ...

_By soul._

 

 

**• • •**

 

 

 _ **J**_ onghyun was accompanying Jungsoo again that day. They walked briskly through the city; no carriages, just quietly walking arm in arm while Jonghyun led her politely.

“Jonghyun ...?” She called in a whisper, hiding her face behind a fan, so that the lumberjack hardly heard.

”A-Ahn, yes?” He blinked a few times until he focused on the girl beside him. His body was there, but the mind was in a completely different place “What is it?”

“I ... I talked to ... _My_ person ...”

Automatically, Jonghyun felt the change of atmosphere. He grinned and an immense curiosity grew.

“And what did he say?! How did he react? What did he do?!”

She muffled a laugh behind the fan.

“He ...” She totally hid her face behind the fan “He repeated my words, then was surprised, and ... He apologized because he couldn’t reciprocate”

“Oh, my goodness ... Jungsoo I ... I- I'm sorry, I ...” He sighed heavy “I shouldn’t have told you to tell him ... Oh, I'm sorry”

She shook her head sideways, indicating that it no longer mattered.

“What's done, is done. Besides ... It's good to not be blinded by a fantasy that would never happen ...” Chuckled forcibly.

Thus, the subject among both ended. They walked slowly, and as soon as the time approached lunchtime, they decided it would be better to go home. But the subject that Jonghyun had been thinking all day wouldn’t let he be in peace. Moreover, sooner or later, he would have to talk to the girl about it.

“Jungsoo?” He called without direct his attention to her. Eyes glazed on the ground under his feet.

“Hm?”

“How would you be if I runaway?”

Surprised? Yes, but not totally. Basically, the girl was waiting for something, and even hoped for that to happen.

“With him, you say?” Jonghyun nodded slightly. He was ashamed of his attitude, but desperate, at the same time “Well ... Honestly, I would be happy” She smiled “You would live with the one you love, and I still would have a chance to find someone to love me too, but ...” She stopped walking, staring at the ground and biting her lip. Jonghyun stopped too “Without an heir, the union of our families would collapse. I know my father. He would be furious and would undo all ties if-“

“I can’t do this” Jonghyun answered immediately, causing the girl finally lifted her head and face him “I can’t run away and leave you carrying my child” He shook his head from side to side “I can’t ... I can’t!”

She pursed her lips and wrapped her fingers around the young lumberjack’s arm, forcing him to walk again.

“It’s not what I’d like too, but ... Isn’t it the purpose of all this from the beginning? To make you and I to get married so we won’t bring shame to our family and that so could unite ourselves financially so no one else would pass difficulties?!” She sighed, bringing her hand to her belly “We will do what they want. A marriage and family union, and then we can be free to decide our lives” She smiled “I know I'm not the one you love, and you are not the man I love, but you’re a good man, with fineness, whom I learned to admire, so ... That’s okay, for me. It will be a beautiful, healthy and loved child. You can come visit her, if one day you want. I will never oppose to it”

“Jungsoo, I ...” Jonghyun bit his lip “It wouldn’t be fair with you”

“It's all right. Besides ...” She hid her face slightly behind the fan “It’s been a while I’m thinking about having children ... So ... I think it would be fair for both ...” She looked up at the lumberjack and smiled.

“Thank you ...” He took her hand in his and placed a kiss of gratitude “Thank you”

 

 

**• • •**

 

 

 _ **L**_ ater that day – precisely by night – Jonghyun and Kibum were lying in flowered meadow, watching the sky, while the warlock taught him either constellation.

The lumberjack tried, really, to pay attention to what the warlock said, but a thorny issue was pounding in his head for some time, and before he could stop his tongue, he interrupted the warlock.

“Bum?”

“Hm?” Kibum turned to look at him with a smile. It hurt to have to dismantle it.

“There’s something ... I would like to tell you for a while ...”

Kibum turned aside to look at the lumberjack.

“What is it?”

Jonghyun bit his lip apprehensively.

“Bum ... You know ... In the village, there are traditions, right?” He raised his eyebrows “You also once lived there before, so you know, right?!”

Kibum frowned.

“Yes, I know. Ridiculous traditions, by the way”

Jonghyun bit his lips again.

“I ... I'm eighteen, Kibum ...”

“Yes. What with it?”

The lumberjack sighed.

“I ... I need to get married” And before the warlock could answer, Jonghyun amended “It's been a while since my mother expects me to court a girl and join the two families, but-“

“No” Kibum interrupted, making Jongyun look at him “No ... No, no, no!” The warlock shook his head sideways “No, Jonghyun! You said you wouldn’t run away!! You said you loved me!! No, Jonghyun! No!! You ...” Kibum bit his lip. It was a nightmare “I need ...” And the first sob sounded “I need you, Jonghyun. You won’t leave me. You _can’t_ leave me!!”

“Kibum, calm down-“

“Promise you will not leave me!!”

“Kibum, calm do-“

“Promise!!” The warlock pursed his lips, letting the first tear roll “Don’t do this to me, Jjong ... Please promise me you will not marry anyone ... Promise me you will not leave me ...” He grabbed the cloth of the lumberjack’s jacket “Promise ...”

“Kibum ...” Jonghyun took him in his arms, hugging him strongly and massaging his back as the warlock sank his face in the crook of his neck.

“Promise ...” Kibum kept whispering “Promise ...”

“I promise, Kibum”

 

Jonghyun closed his eyes, feeling himself the worst person in the world.

 

_I'm sorry, Bummie ... Please forgive me._

 

 

**• • •**

 

 

 _ **C**_ hurch bells rang, and before a recluse and small ceremony, a couple was unite before the blessing of the priest and God. From inside the church, Jonghyun and Jungsoo came out side by side.

 

 

_~~_

_Kibum sewed the wing of the small white moth with caution after scolding Taemin for not being careful enough while playing with Jinki. He took a last pass with the fine needle through the wing when he gave a small whine from his chair. He looked at his forefinger, and a drop of blood flowed from there. The warlock frowned, bringing his finger to his mouth._

_Kibum had **never** stuck himself with a needle before._

_~~_

 

 

That same day, with the fall from the mantle of night, the newly married couple was taken to the bridal room, where Jungsoo, now wife, was expecting the lumbejack obediently under the bed sheets.

As Jonghyun closed the door behind him and looked at the girl, he desperate. He felt his stomach churn to the point of sprouting nauseas due to the nervousness. He looked down at the floor for a moment, took a deep breath, and headed to bed. But all he did was remove the covers of the place, lie down, and put them back over himself. He sighed, looked away and found the frightened eyes of the girl.

“Are you also scared?”

“Yes” She answered bluntly “I don’t know if it was the right thing to do. But ... Everything will be all right ...” She nodded to herself.

“Yes ...” Jonghyun minimally shook his head up and down “Everything will be all right ...” Sighed heavily, looking Jungsoo who also returned the same look of guilt. Reluctantly, Jonghyun approached the girl, putting himself above her, but keeping a good distance between the two “I ... I can’t kiss you”

“I hope you don’t ... It would make me feel worse if you did”

Jonghyun pursed his lips, turning his face to the side. He didn’t know where to start. Or rather, he knew, but didn’t have any motivation. On the contrary: every second, guilt took him more and more. Would Kibum forgive him?

He dropped his head down, squeezing his eyes shut and sighing heavy.

“Excuse ... Excuse me ...” And without opening his eyes, Jonghyun reached for the piece of cloth underneath the nightdress of the girl, but had been prevented immediately.

“Don’t ..!” She whispered shouted “Don’t ... I do it ...”

 

 

_~~_

_Kibum was standing in front of the sink, washing dishes that he had just used._

_He shuddered when he needed to cling to the edge of the counter with the arms tensioned, as that the air in his lungs vanished while he felt a sting in the heart._

_Scared, he took his right hand to the heart. He frowned, startled._

_What was that?_

_~~_

 

 

The couple was naked only in the lower body. None dared to go beyond that, after all, this was not what either of them wanted. And above all, they made sure that the covers would cover more than half of the body. They had no desire to enjoy that moment.

Just ... Disgust.

And guilty.

Of themselves.

 

Jonghyun was positioned in the middle of her legs, though ... To say he was excited would be a lie.

“Sorry ...”

Jungsoo didn’t answer, only pressed her lips together and shook her head sideways. She felt horrible. Rubbish. An aberration. She was taking the place of that man’s lover in proportions that she didn’t want to, but that was necessary. And she felt even worse to know that Jonghyun wasn’t even a bit hard, which only accentuated the null wish he had, and that made clear the hole that both were doing in each other's hearts. Jonghyun was hating himself, and Jungsoo knew part of the blame was hers.

“I ...”

Again Jungsoo didn’t answer. She turned the side of her face and shook her head up and down rapidly again. None of them had the courage to look in the other's eyes, because, after all, they weren’t the person who they wanted them to be with.

Jonghyun closed his eyes tight for dear life, visualizing Kibum before him with all his strength. It wasn’t Jungsoo ... It was Kibum. Kibum in all his glory, naked, with immaculated milky skin; lying right in front of him. He was with Kibum whom he would do that with ...

_Sorry ..._

He didn’t know to whom he was apologizing; to Kibum, for breaking his empty promise, or to Jungsoo, for clinging to someone else's image when doing something so intimate.

And unwillingly, Jonghyun started the torture.

Torture for both.

Jungsoo issued high-pitched whine, muffled by biting her lip.

 

 

_~~_

_Kibum shuddered again, but this time, the pain in his chest was higher. The warlock arched his back over the sink, grabbing the cloth of the shirt over the spot where the heart was._

_He felt another sting, this time ripping a suffering, acute groan, causing him to grab the sink counter with force until the tips of his fingers turned white._

_~~_

 

 

With the increased friction, it was inevitable that Jonghyun, eventually, felt his member stiffening, causing the fault to erode further.

Rhythmic thrusts, though slow. Jungsoo wasn’t guilty in any of it. She deserved, at least, that her first time wasn’t so painful.

But that didn’t stop the tears to roll down his face.

And just like him, was Jungsoo.

 

 

_~~_

_The warlock screamed again, arching the second time over the sink. He held tightly in the blouse cloth with his nails threatening to mark the skin._

_He felt his chest burn. Felt being cut from the inside ..._

_And not just felt ..._

_He was being cut inside._

 

_He raised his hand that was on his chest to the eye level._

_Red._

_Red fillets ran down his fingers._

_He swallowed another scream, before lowering his head, trembling, looking at his own chest. Breathing failed when he found the immaculate white cloth stained in red._

_Suddenly, he felt a lump in the throat climbing to the mouth, and without the strength to hold on, he threw up in the sink, smearing the dishes in red as blood wires ran down the mouth to the chin._

_He lost his leg strength when he felt another sting in the chest, causing the sensation of tearing skin to increase._

_“Wh-Why ...?” He whispered, drowning in his own saliva mixed with blood “Why-y did he do that ...?” He slipped the back by the sink, sitting on the floor, pressing his chest with his palm hard, as he released another grasping groan. A single tear trickled down his cheek, losing itself on the wooden floor “Why ...?”_

_~~_

 

 

 

None of them dared drop a peep during the act. Not even when Jonghyun finally came to ecstasy, eager to soon end with the torture.

 

“I-I'm sorry ...” Jungsoo sobbed, covering her face with her hands, feeling dirty. Unclean. Guilty

Jonghyun lowered his head, biting his lip, trying to swallow the sobs that welled from his throat.

“I’m sorry ...” Whispered the lumberjack.

 

 

**• • •**

 

 

 _ **T**_ he next day, Jonghyun didn’t dare to go to the forest to see the warlock. Not when the first thing he saw when he woke up was the girl lying beside him, with her back showing to him.

Waking up next to someone, but thinking of someone else ... It was ... Horrible.

 

On the other hand, deep in the northwest, Kibum looked forward for Jonghyun to show up and give him an explanation. He swore that this time he wouldn’t explode in anger like last time. Jonghyun should have an explanation, right? Jonghyun had to have an explanation, after all ... He loved him ...

Right?

Jonghyun was Kibum’s, and vice versa.

Things were like this.

Kibum waited patiently. However ... Jonghyun didn’t show up that week.

Nor in the next.

And at the end of the third week, Kibum made a decision.

 

In the morning, he quietly walked into the room next to his bedroom, and there, he pulled the doll that he had sewn for Jonghyun once, along with two other white fabric retails. He then entered his bedroom, taking exactly 27 pins entirely made of metal, and another 27 pink pins. Also grabbed scissors, needle and thread.

When he returned to the kitchen, he placed the objects on the table, headed toward the window, and from there, screamed for Minho, which immediately responded to the call.

“Go to the city. Find out who is the person with whom Jonghyun is and bring me how many hairs you can get”

Immediately, the eagle flew away.

Kibum soon returned to the table, taking Jonghyun doll in hands. He ran his thin fingers through the wooden table until the felt the metal pins. He took one in hand, and finally, calmly snapped it over the heart of the doll.

“A needle a day ...”

 

In the evening, when Kibum knew Jonghyun was still in the woods doing his job, Minho returned with a handful of hair in his claws, and tiny dried blood spots on the nails.

Kibum frowned and cast a questioning look at Minho. In response, the eagle hooted softly, causing Kibum smiled.

“Oh ... So it’s a woman?” His smile widened “And you hurt her? Good job, Minho” He affectionately stroked the eagle feathers who closed his eyes, leaning to the touch.

Kibum joined the hairs together with the other materials on the table.

“Now ... Just wait”

 

 

**• • •**

 

 

 _ **J**_ onghyun was devastated. Hundreds of times worse than when Kibum threw him out of the forest.

He didn’t sleep. He couldn’t.

Day after day, his night were full of vivid nightmares, reliving every moment the night he betrayed Kibum.

The lumberjack wanted, _a lot_ , to confess to the warlock what he had done, but didn’t dare. He feared he’d witness the warlock crying, which he knew would happen. And how would he explain his absence of more than a month for the boy?!

And worse than that, was that every time he needed to touch Jungsoo in front of others, even only to hook their arms, a sudden nausea climbed his throat. Breathing mismatched and hurt. He barely had reaction when the girl showed up with cuts on her face, claiming that a bird had attacked her.

He missed the warlock so much... And he felt so guilty ...

With great difficulty, Jonghyun decided to swallow his fears that afternoon. So, instead of going to the forest to cut wood, he headed to the northwest region.

 

 

**• • •**

 

 

 _ **T**_ his was the twenty-seventh day since Kibum began to stick the pins in the lumberjack’s doll. He put all his hatred in each pin. All his anguish; his pain; suffering. And, even if camouflaged by other feelings, all his thirst for revenge.

Twenty-seven needles sticking in twenty-seven days.

Jonghyun would come. Kibum ordered to him to come.

Jonghyun would be his. Forever, and no one would take him away. But for this ... He would need to get rid of one more thing.

He turned his face to the materials deposited on the kitchen table twenty-seven days ago. Calmly and coolly, he sewed another doll with the fabric retails. An ugly doll, horrendous, deformed. He left a part of the head open the same way he did with Jonghyun’s doll, there, depositing the strands of hair that Minho had managed to catch.

He got up and slowly walked through the forest to where he had collected the clay last time. He brought a bunch to home, but before he could put it on the doll, he took a knife from one of the kitchen drawers, making a small cut on his arm, letting the blood drip, drop by drop, into the clay.

Unhurried, he sewed his own wound with the needle, using the same object to finish sewing the doll after he deposited clay mixed with blood. He preached the eyes, sewed the mouth and heart.

Perhaps Jonghyun had resisted a little longer and was chopping woods in the forest, or perhaps he already were on his way to the warlock’s house. The fact was: Jonghyun wasn’t next to that woman. She was alone.

As much as his fingers were itching to get the pink pins Kibum was contained, rising one last time from the chair to go to the room next to his bedroom, and from there, he came back with a candle of the same color of the pins in hand. He turned it on on a saucer on the table, next to the pins.

Coldly, he took the doll made for the women which he wasn’t even aware of the name, and took a pin in hand. He scraped the tip of the pin on the doll's cloth before sticking it on the right side of the chest.

He took another pin, sticking it just below the first.

“Red for power, yellow for fortune, green for tranquility ...”

Stuck another.

 

 

_~~_

_Jungsoo was trivially washing dishes in her home, now shared with the supposed husband, when an excruciating pain welled up in her chest. She let the plate slip from her hand, falling on the floor and breaking._

_~~_

 

 

The warlock stuck another five pins on the doll: chest, arms; and now he was starting with its legs.

 

 

_~~_

_Jungsoo felt her legs fail, falling to her knees, even though trying to hold on the sink to keep standing._

_It hurt so much ... So much ..._

_It burned._

_She felt needles pricking for all her skin._

_~~_

 

 

Kibum sought for a piece of thread on a reel, cutting it and tying it around the doll's mouth.

 

_You won’t be able to scream ..._

 

“Blue for love, purple for spirituality, and black for healing ...”

Coolly, stuck the pink pin on the head of the doll.

 

 

_~~_

_Jungsoo screamed from the depths of her lungs, winced on the floor, clutching her head which seemed to ignite. It burned like lava. But no sound, no matter how she forced her lungs, came out of her mouth._

_She cried with pain. She cried for being terrified because she couldn’t scream._

_A cry in vain._

_~~_

 

 

“White for positive energies ...”

The warlock stabbed three other needles on the doll’s abdomen.

 

 

_~~_

_Jungsoo cringed on the floor, hugging her own stomach._

_She felt a lump rise by her throat and then filling her mouth._

_Blood._

_She began to vomit blood nonstop._

_~~_

 

 

Kibum ran his fingers on the penultimate pin, focusing exactly where he wanted to stuck it. And he did so eagerly, in the pelvic region.

 

 

_~~_

_Though she couldn’t scream, Jungsoo felt her throat burn by trying to force the vocal cords more than she should._

_She barely breathed._

_To compound her suffering, she felt a dying pain in the pelvic area, and as she looked, she saw fillets of blood running down her thigh. With much effort, she put a trembling hand to the location, only to find that the bleeding was huge._

_She widened her eyes in despair._

_Was she...?_

_She begged God for help, but ... It was no longer within His reach._

_~~_

 

 

And with the last pin in hand, Kibum finally stuck it over the heart.

“And Pink ... For death”

 

 

_~~_

_Inert, above a pool of blood and still warm, was the body of the young girl._

 

 

**• • •**

 

 

 _ **T**_ hree quick and repeated knocks sounded on the wooden door, followed by a breathless scream for his name.

 

_Jonghyun._

 

The lumberjack finally appeared.

Expressionless, Kibum opened the wooden door, being greeted by a desperate pair of arms, wrapping him in the tightest hug he ever received from the lumberjack. He heard queued sobs while Jonghyun melt himself in apology on his shoulder.

Kibum embraced the lumberjack.

“It's all right Jonghyun ...”

“No, it’s not!!” The lumberjack knelt in front of the warlock “Please, please, forgive me, Kibum!!! I did a very bad thing, please, forgive me!!”

Kibum saw every tear washing the lumberjack's face. He reachead his hands, passing the thumb on the lumberjack’s cheek, taking his face in his hands.

“It's all right, Jonghyun ... It's okay ...”

The lumberjack bit his lip, holding the warlock's waist, whispering his name between a sob and another.

“Kibum ... Kibum, forgive me ...”

“Everything will be okay, Jonghyun ...” Kibum lowered his hands to the lumberjack’s neck “Everything will be fine ...”

And without warning ...

_*Crack!*_

The lumberjack’s body fell faint, rapidly being held by the warlock.

‘It's all right, Jonghyun ...” Kibum stroked his hair “Do you know why? Because we can be together forever now ...”

 

 

 

Even if with difficulty, Kibum managed to drag Jonghyun’s body to the room next to his bedroom.

He covered a long wooden table with cloth before placing the lumberjack’s body on it, little by little. In one of the drawers, he searched for scissors, cutting the lumberjack’s clothes and removing them. The bare-chested, completely exposed, with the wolf pendant.

Kibum touched the cord.

“Your soul, my beloved lumberjack, is in this pendant now. And I will make what I want of it, because we are one” He pulled the cord off of Jonghyun's neck with strength, making it brake. He kissed the pendant, then securing it around the doll made for Jonghyun who he kept there. The warlock looked at the body of the lumberjack, before taking his own white blouse off and point to the cut on his chest “See this scar? It's your fault, you fool. You lied to me ... But there is no importance now, because we will always be together, right?” He smiled “And it would be fair if I did to you the same scar, right?”

Even with the chest naked, Kibum walked to the same drawer which he took out the scissors, but this time, pulled a blade. He smoothed it with his finger, stubbornly, walking to Jonghyun.

“It won’t hurt... I promise” He stroked the lumberjack’s hair, before piercing his skin.

Where the blade cut, blood flowed and fillets spread. At every second, Kibum opened Jonghyun more and more. He stopped only when he saw the heart he loved so much, inert ... Fresh ...

With hands stained in blood, the warlock passed the indicator by the organ, still warm.

“It's beautiful ...” He whispered, taking his eyes to the face of the lumberjack “Just like you” He stroked his cheek with his thumb, staining it red.

The room was filled with ferric scent, that now was as sweet as the lumberjack’s musky perfume.

“For us to be complete, Jonghyun ...” Kibum touched his own chest above the scar “I'll give you my heart, and take yours to me. Together forever ... _Together_ ... _Forever_ "

 

 

**• • •**

 

 

 _ **J**_ onghyun opened his eyes, rubbing the sleep away from them with his knuckles. When he finally managed to focus on something, he realized the warlock standing in front of the wood-fired oven.

“Bummie” He called, getting up from the couch “How long have I been asleep?”

“Hm?” Kibum turned to face him, smiling then “I think a couple of hours” He walked over to the boy, placing his hands on his chest and depositing an affectionate peck on the lips. He could clearly feel the sewing chest beneath the blouse cloths “Lunch is almost ready”

Jonghyun smiled.

“Jjong, don’t you want to pick some fruit with Minho?”

“Hm!” Jonghyun nodded happily, heading towards the front door.

 

From inside the kitchen looking out the window, Kibum admired that. The hair that was brown before, now was white. The earrings fit right on Jonghyun, as the silver drops in the corner of his eye and the metal prop in the nose. Kibum smiled.

Jonghyun was more beautiful than ever. And his black hat looked so good in that man as in him himself.

 

There would be no more life for Jonghyun but in that forest, next to Kibum. In fact, he didn’t even have family anymore. All of them have died. As for Jungsoo, no one ever found the cause of her death, but ... The fact that she was expecting a child spread like wildfire through the village, stirring up the locals by the tragedy of a young future mother's death.

Jonghyun also have never been seen again. Well ... At least, not in the old village. He was reported missing, and dead, shortly thereafter.

No one has dared to go beyond the northwest region.

And Jonghyun never knew the rest of the clauses of the agreement made by Kibum.

 

> _• You will live forever until you find your soul mate._
> 
> _• Find someone who doesn’t fear you._
> 
> _• Find someone who loves you as you are._

 

And the most important ...

 

> _• Find someone who is willing to stand by your side forever willingly._

 

Kibum would never be free of that agreement. His soul would belong to Hell for eternity, but he couldn’t care less about it, anyway, he didn’t fulfill the agreement. He would live forever, in the northwest part, in the darkest and dense part of the forest, forgotten by God and feared by men.

But ... Jonghyun would be with him.

While Kibum live, Jonghyun would live with him, and thus, both would finally be happy.

 

Kibum was never alone again.

 

 

When Jonghyun walked through the door, carrying some strawberries in the straw basket, as their eyes met, they both smiled.

“Forever mine?” Kibum asked.

“Forever yours” Jonghyun answered.

 

 

 

* * *

 

***take my fingers on fire and put them in a bucket full of cold water***

**OMG I can’t believe I did it ;AAAA; I finished writing this bible holy shit.**

**If you are wondering… Yes, _*crack*_ was the sound of Kibum breaking Jonghyun’s neck. Yes, Jungsoo, aka "Krystal", was pregnant; and yes, Jonghyun is now a like a walking voodoo Frankenstein doll (?)**

**I hope you all liked it and I apologize for the mistakes. I’m sick, I'm tired of writing so much, and English is not my native language, so... Please, forgive me <3 It took me so much to update because, as I said, English is not my first language, and to make matters worse, I write first in my language because I post fanfics in another site, and then I translate it. So, again, I’m sorry ><**

**Plus, you may have gotten confused about the it/she/he pronouns when it comes to animals, but keep in mind that in the beginning, Jonghyun and Kibum have different perspectives of it: animals are like family for Kibum, since he lives in the forest; but for Jonghyun...well, it's not like that. That's why I switch from "it" to "she" pretty often, because I kind of change the POV all the time @.@**

**This is like my masterpiece EVER, so, please, give a lot of love for this oneshot <3 I really hope you liked it ;u; Also, I hope you guys liked the edits. It was fun doing them and I liked them very much *-* It wasn’t thaaaat gore, was it? X3~ It was pretty bearable, I think (?)**

 

 

**> >Edited**

**I was scrolling down my twitter when I came across with this pic ;^; OMG it's totally Taemin and Jinki ;A;**

****

**Plus... Does anyone has tumblr? <3 I kind of post some of my fics there, so... If anyone is interested... Mine is here {[x](http://kievyk.tumblr.com/)}**

**Bye <3**


End file.
